Kaoru, la loca
by dono-dono
Summary: ultimo capitulo y no hay marcha atras, veremos que hace Kaoru al aparecer Ichiro cobrando su deuda... Aoshi riendo? y enojado?...mil besos y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no es mio, que pena¡¡, es del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Kaoru, la loca.**

**Capitulo 1**_ Kenshin, el juego recién comienza_…

-Kenshin… pero que cansancio¡¡¡- Kaoru se arrojo estrepitosamente al suelo, pero al caer se golpeo la cabeza…estúpidamente.

-oro¡¡¡…Kaoru-dono se encuentra bien de gozaru?- dijo inocente el pelirrojo, mientras se agazapaba para levantar a Kaoru del tatami.

-pues claro que no me encuentro bien, baka¡¡. Trabajo todo el día para mantener a tres vagos que no hacen mas que meterse en problemas.- dijo Kaoru molesta, mientras apuntaba con un dedo a Sano y Yahiko, los cuales venían entrando por la puerta del dojo. Yahiko mordiendo la cabeza del gallo. El ultimo venia con los ropajes rasgados y varios moretones en el cuerpo.

-no lo ves Kenshin no baka?¡¡¡. Cuando habías visto a un gallo vestido, caminando, golpeado y con un mocoso mordiéndole su cabeza de pollo?¡¡¡¡. Hay Kenshin.. Que hice yo para merecer esto?- señalo con la voz quebrada mientras se aferraba maniáticamente al gi del pelirrojo, que ahora miraba con cara de no comprender a la muchacha que lloraba melodramáticamente sobre su pecho.

-oro?- _sobre mi pecho?._ Kenshin se ruborizó tanto que parecía que no tuviera cara, solamente… puro cabello rojizo.

-heyy¡¡¡ Jo-chan, no me llames cabeza de pollo y deja de molestar a Oro-san con tus tonteras.

Grave error Sanozuke, muy grave error.

Lo último que vio Sano fue una piedra gigante volando rápidamente en dirección a su ovíparo rostro.

-ororororororo¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo Sano mientras caía al suelo. Semiconsciente.

-Kenshin¡¡¡, no ves que lo baka es contagioso de gozaru?.ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡, yo también, no puede ser- dijo Kaoru Kamiya, mientras tiraba ferozmente de la oreja de nuestro pobre pelirrojo.

-ahhhhuuuchhh¡¡¡¡, Kaoru-dono ,eso no es necesario. No es mi culpa que ustedes no tengan mi peculiar forma de hablar.- Kenshin se sentía un semidiós. Pero el dolor de su oreja lo devolvió a la tierra dolorosamente.

-suficiente¡¡¡, me voy a dormir. Y no quiero escuchar mas ruidos, entendido?- pregunto mientras miraba al gallo tirado en el piso, aun, al pelirrojo sonriendo estúpidamente mientras sostenía su oreja y al mocoso que golpeaba con una varilla de madera el cuerpo inerte de Sano.

-entendido, mi comandante Kaoru¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritaron militarmente los tres al unísono. Dejando a Kaoru con ganar de vomitar de la rabia contenida. Por hoy es suficiente de peleas, pensó mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Kaoru sentía todo su cuerpo masacrado… el día de hoy había sido terrible.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººflash backºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Primero:** los mocosos del dojo de Maekawa-sensei habían osado mirarla lujuriosamente mientras se cambiaba en el servicio del inmueble, mientras ella taraeaba desafinada, una canción. Para que hablar del grito que pego al cielo.

-malditos enanos¡¡¡-mascullo rabiosamente entre dientes, al recordar la cara de libidinosos que habían puesto al mirar la torneadas piernas de la diosa del kendo.

**Segundo:** después de tener que soportar a los pequeñazos esos, además de agregar que fue tanta la vergüenza que no pensaba aparecer por lo menos en dos semanas por el dojo Maekawa, se dirigió con muy mal genio al mercado de Tokio, para comprar algunos víveres que apenas alcanzaban con la miserable "propina" que le daba Maekawa-sensei. Cuando en un momento se encontró en un callejón con un par de borrachos, quienes no paraban de mirarla morbosamente. Pero que demonios le pasaba a todos los hombre?. Kaoru prefirió no averiguarlo y paso, soberbiamente entre ambos hombre, cuando, de repente sintió dos agarrones. Una mano en cada cachete del trasero. Kaoru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en sorpresa, mientras los hombres reían a carcajada limpia.

-malditos asquerosos¡¡¡¡ grito locamente mientras propinaba un golpe en cada mandíbula de los estúpidos borrachos. _Nadie le tocaba el trasero a esta belleza sin antes pagar un alto precio. Ayy¡ Kaoru estas hablando como una geisha¡¡¡¡. _Al pensar en esto salio disparada en dirección al dojo.

Iba maldiciendo por todo el camino, hasta que recordó lo que le esperaba en casa. Un espeso pelirrojo, pero con la sonrisa mas tierna, que le haría olvidar todo lo sucedido. Pensó que no seria una mala idea contarle lo sucedido en el callejón y en donde Maekawa. Solamente por ver un resplandor del celoso ámbar brillas en sus ojos.

-sueña.. Kaoru no baka¡¡¡¡- grito para convencerse de que Kenshin jamás mostraría el dorado frente a ella.

Ahhh¡¡¡ y …

**Tercero: **cuando Kaoru pensó que nada podía ir peor, se encontró en casa sola, sin mas que con una nota de letra casi ilegible: _Kaoru-dono, fui a visitar a Megumi-dono, ya que se encontraba llena de gente en la clínica, le he dejado la cena en un cacerola, en la cocina…sin nada mas, se despide su humilde servidor…_

_Sessha._

Sessha, servidor, Kaoru-DONO?. Esto ya era más que sifuciente. Se dirigió a la cocina, y que sorpresa se encontró cuando vio a un perro comiéndose SU COMIDA.

-maldito perro¡¡¡, pero que has hecho?... vete shu! Shu!.- Trataba de espantarlo con su boken. Kaoru era muy valiente, si señor¡¡¡. Pero cuando el perro se dio vuelta y le mostró todos sus afilados dientes, Kaoru no hizo más que temblar. Las rodillas le flaquearon, traicioneramente. El perro se empezó a acercar, gruñendo. Nadie lo molestaba en su hora de colación. Nadie¡¡¡. Kaoru empezó a retroceder, mientras el perro se acercaba. Porque me mira como un filete?.

-maa, maa. Perrito perrito perrito... cushi, cushi,cushi. Vete a tu casa vamos¡¡¡ vete¡¡¡- Kaoru sudaba frió. Quiso mantener la calma, claro que lo quiso¡¡¡. Pero cuando vio el perrote saltar en dirección a su cara, Kaoru Kamiya, la valiente rosa del kendo, desapareció por arte de magia. Y echo a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo¡¡¡¡

-perrito déjame¡¡¡¡ por favor.- empezó suplicando.

El perro ni la escuchaba.

-suéltame perro asqueroso¡¡¡- ahora ofendía.

El perro se enfureció.

-maldito perro del demonio, déjame o te matare a patadas¡¡¡¡- ya amenazaba.

El perro se reía por dentro y de un salto la agarro por la parte baja del hakama.

-suelta mi hakama, animal infernal¡¡¡¡- Kaoru ya estaba enojada, enfadada, enrabiada. Empezó a patear al animal, justo en la parte sensible. Si le dolía a los humanos… por a los animales no?

Hecho¡¡¡. El perro huía gimiendo, se iba, pero no la iba a dejar indemne. En su hocico llevaba nada más y nada menos que la completa hakama de Kaoru, quedando ella solo tapada con el gi de entrenamiento, el cual apenas tapaba tu blanco trasero.

Kaoru quedo estática, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Era su única hakama¡¡¡

Quería llorar. Pero cuando pensó que nada podía ser peor, entro oro-san con una bolsa en cada mano.

Kenshin se detuvo en seco. La revelación ante el era gloriosa. Gloriosamente pervertida, pero gloriosa al fin y al cabo.

Kaoru no atino a nada, ni siquiera a taparse. Ver a Kenshin con las bolsas en ambas manos, mirando fijamente sus piernas no contribuía a su poder de reacción.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo hacia el interior del dojo, con ambos brazos hacia el cielo y pegando un alarido desenfrenado.

Kenshin seguía mirando hacia donde antes se encontraban las piernas de Kaoru. Dos hilillos corrían por su cara. Uno de baba que salía por su boca y otro de sangre, que caía por su respingada nariz.

-oro?- Kenshin se pego una cachetada para poder reaccionar. Esa imagen de Kaoru semidesnuda para el lo iba a acompañar hasta en sus mas ardientes sueños.

-orororooro?- y sin mas entro en dirección a la cocina del dojo, sobándose la mejilla.

Pobre tonto y espeso rurouni.

ºººººººººººººººººººººfin del flash bachºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ahora Kaoru se encontraba totalmente roja, recordando la forma en que oro-chan la miraba.

-hentai- susurró, mientras se colocaba el obi para dormir.

De repente se escucho un crujido proveniente del techo.

-pero que…?- estrepitosamente un soporte del techo de su habitación cayo pesadamente, sobre la cabeza de nuestra heroína favorita.

Quedo inconsciente durante toda la noche, mientras que ninguno de los vagos de la casa se dio cuenta de aquello.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la mañana, Kenshin, Sano y Yahiko se encontraban desayunando, mientras que Kaoru no aparecía su kendoko trasero en la cocina.

-Yahiko… porque no vas a ver a Kaoru-dono, ya se ha tardado para el desayuno…- Kenshin sonreía, pero en su interior temía que Kaoru tuviera vergüenza de verlo a la cara.

-claro que si Kenshin, siempre es un placer despertar a la busu durmiente.- le guiño el ojo a Sano quien sonrió en respuesta.

Yahiko caminaba por el pasillo que llegaba a la habitación de Kaoru, por supuesto, iba con un balde agua helada, recién sacada del pozo.

Abrió el shoji con mucho cuidado, despacio, silencioso…1…2…3 y toda el agua estaba sobre el futón vacío de Kaoru.

_Un momento… vacío?-_pensó Yahiko mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Se dio vuelta lentamente, temiendo lo que iba a encontrar a su espalda.

-que pensaba hacer al gran samurai de Tokio?- dijo Kaoru con voz tenebrosa, mientras rociaba con agua putrefacta a un estático Yahiko.

Yahiko tenía arcadas. Desde cuando su plan para molestar a la busu no funcionaba?. Guajjj¡¡¡ el agua olía a demonios.

Kaoru salía saltarina de la habitación, hacia la cocina, mientras carcajadas burlescas salían de su boca.

Kenshin y Sano se extrañaron de ver Kaoru seca y además riendo.

El pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa al ver tan feliz a Kaoru. Se veía resplandeciente.

-que miras oro-chan, acaso quieres ver mis piernas de nuevo?- dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente a su oído y pasaba su lengua sutilmente por el borde de la oreja.

Kenshin se puso rojo entero. Desde cuando Kaoru era tan osada?.

Sano se puso furioso. Desde cuando Kenshin se había convertido en un pervertido?.

-orororororororororro, señorita Kaoru, no es bien visto que usted se comporte así…- Kenshin ahora miraba a Sano tratando de decirle con la mirada que luego le explicaría la situación.

Sano prefirió emprender la retirada.. Ese par de tórtolos le estaban incomodando.

-Ahora Kenshin que estamos solos…que tal si hacemos cosas malitas ne?- dijo mientras se abrazaba fuertemente en su cuello.

-Kaoru-dono, ya basta de juegos, no ve que tengo que ir a lavar al jardín?- Kenshin no sabia como reaccionar, kaoru estaba completamente cambiada.

-ayy, Kenshin, el juego recién comienza.- le susurro al oído mientras apretaba fuertemente su bien formado trasero.

-oro?- gimió Kenshin al sentir el escandaloso apretón.

Continuara……

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Talcahuano, Chile. 11:36, en la practica como siempre.**

Hola a todas….

Mónica-dono espera de corazón que estén todas bien…

Este es el primer ff que hago de humor y la verdad es que no se si se me da la cosa… por favor necesito reviews para saber si este ff será corto o largo todo depende de la aceptación….

Les cuento los planes que tengo para la semana que viene:

1º la segunda pare del ex oneshot déjame ver quien eres, amor. Es la venganza de Kenshin o Battousai?

2º actualizar Svó djúp og blá, augun pin. La verdad es que este es mi ff preferido, estoy encariñada con el, debe ser porque es el primero. La verdad es que ya no queda casi nada para el final, ya lo tengo hasta planeado.

3º empezar a actualizar como loca este nuevo ff, la verdad es que tengo bastantes ideas de cómo continuarlo y hasta yo me rió y eso si que es raro.

4º por ultimo empezare un nuevo ff es una sorpresa pero se que les gustara. Para dar una pista no lo escribiré sola, sino con una muy buena fanfictioner. Me tiene muy contenta¡¡¡¡¡¡

Con un besote gigante se despide y su pucho en la mano se despide…

MONIKA-DONO.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no es mio y de nadie de ustedes, ano ser que el maestro Watsuki este leyendo esto ahora, cosa que dudo nenas….

**Kaoru, la loca.**

**Capitulo 2: ** _Despierta Hitokiri Battousai.¡¡_

-ayyy, Kenshin, el juego recién comienza.- le susurro al oído mientras apretaba fuertemente su bien formado trasero.

-oro?- gimió Kenshin al sentir el escandaloso apretón.

-vamos kenshin… no te hagas el inocente conmigo- suplicaba coquetamente kaoru, mientras rozaba los labios de nuestro tímido pelirrojo.-se muy bien que me deseas… se muy bien que quieres hacerme tuya… vamos¡¡¡ dime que te detiene?- dijo una ahora muy sonriente Kaoru, mientras se separaba de Kenshin.

-oro, Kaoru dono. Yo no de que es lo que le esta sucediendo. Dígame se siente mal?- ahora Kenshin estaba preocupado.

-ufff- Kaoru bufó,- _es totalmente insufrible, pensó_.- mira koi, que tal si jugamos un juego para que te relajes, esta bien?- ella sonreía maliciosamente.

-oro, un juego de gozaru ka?. Kaoru-dono, sessha no tiene tiempo para jugar con usted ahora.-Kenshin estaba realmente curioso por conocer el juego al que se refería su Kaoru, pero no era lo correcto, por el momento.

-muy bien, kenshin, no faltara quien quiera jugar conmigo ne?... digo, soy una mujer hermosa, inteligente, valiente y simpática. Agregando además que soy la bella diosa del kendo. Jajajajajaaj, -salio riendo en dirección a la calle, una risa muy falsa, para agregar.

Kenshin no sabia lo que le sucedía en esos momentos, solo que una rabia inmensa empezó a formarse dentro de el, haciendo que el Hitokiri se agitara, advirtiéndole. Kaoru no era la misma esa mañana, no podía dejarla sola en medio de la ciudad, para que "jugara" con cualquier pervertido. No con su Kaoru-dono.

-Kaoru-dono¡¡¡

Kaoru se dio vuela mostrando una aparente incertidumbre. Todo estaba saliendo como se lo planeaba. Ese Kenshin picaba fácilmente el anzuelo.

-hai Kenshin?

-Sessha jugara con usted, pero solo un momento.- se sentía ruborizar…y tan baka.

-muy bien Kenshin, me alegra que cambiaras de opinión.- dijo acercándose batiendo descaradamente sus caderas.

Kenshin se ruborizo aun mas, al imaginar su indigna humanidad entremedio de esas pecadoras caderas, hundiéndose en su pecador cuerpo y escuchando sus pecadores gemidos. _Oro?._

-primero que nada, debemos personificar a cada jugador… ven acá¡¡¡- ahora tironeaba suavemente del rojo cabello, ubicándolo de espaldas a ella. Le soltó todo el cabello empezándolo a peinar con toques como ángel. Suaves, pero provocadores. Tomo todo el cabello en la parte superior de la cabeza, haciendo una graciosa coleta alta. Lo dio vuelta bruscamente, que dando ambos frente a frente.

-que es esto Kaoru-dono?- kenshin tomaba la coleta que tantos malos recuerdos le traía.

-ahora Battousai, es necesario que me muestres esos ojos ámbares que escondes de mi…hazlo por mi, koi?

Kenshin no pudo resistir esa mirada suplicante, pero no era tan fácil como cerrar los ojos y hacer aparecer a Battousai, no lo era. Necesitaba un gatillante.

-ya entiendo… no puedes hacerlo aparecer no, necesitas ayuda- aclaro mientras lo tomaba fuete de su gi y lo besaba apasionadamente.

Kenshin se sintió desfallecer _¿¿¿¿alguien me puede explicar que demonios esta sucediendo de gozaru?_. Al terminar el beso, Kaoru lo miraba abrió los ojos lentamente mientras el ámbar aparecía en todo su esplendor.

-ma-ra-vi-llo-so…- susurró Kaoru. Este juego iba a resultar mejor de lo que planeaba.

-Kaoru…- gimoteo Kenshin en protesta por la corta duración del beso.

-muy bien Hitokiri Battousai, ahora empecemos el juego.

º Se llama: "desnuda al Hitokiri".

º Jugadores: dos

º Cancha: Dojo Kamiya.

º Arbitro: el pudor.

º premio: una inolvidable noche de ardiente y desenfrenado sexo con la bella diosa del kendo.

-Orororororororororor?¡¡¡¡¡¡- Kenshin siempre seguiría siendo simplemente Kenshin…baka.

º empieza el juego: Kaoru Kamiya.

Dicho esto empezó a sacar dolorosamente lento el escandaloso gi del pelirrojo.

-Kaoru…- rugió por lo bajo Battousai- tu no quieres jugar con fuego- dijo colocando descaradamente sus manos en los tiernos pechos de la mujer.

-ah, ah, ah, ah, ah- negó ella con la voz- esta totalmente prohibido tocar hasta que llegue tu turno. Además, quien te dijo que no quiero jugar con fuego. Fuego es lo único que quiero de ti, mi Battousai.

El pelirrojo ya no podía mas, sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a perder o el control o bien la conciencia. Todo menos a Kaoru.

-busuuuuuuuu¡¡¡¡¡- grito un joven desde dentro del inmueble.

-maldita sea¡¡- bramo Kaoru, amenazante.

Los ojos del pelirrojo volvieron rápidamente a su tono suave malva, mientras Battousai pataleaba infantilmente desde el interior de Kenshin. El juego de Kaoru no le desagradaba para nada. _Battousai no hentai_, pensó Kenshin, a lo que el Hitokiri respondió con una palabrota que oro-san jamás había recordado aprender.

- y esa coleta Kenshin?. No me digas que quieres volver a ser Battousai. Claro si lo deseas así, puedes borrar esa fea cara de mi vista.- escupió señalando el rostro de Kaoru.

-ohhh, Yahiko, no empieces de nuevo por favor…. Sabes muy bien que conozco a Shirakawa-kun, quien esta por cierto, muy interesado en Tsubame-chan no?- ante esto sonrió maléficamente. Muy satisfecha. Yahiko salio corriendo, supuestamente en dirección al Akabeko.

-Ahora Battousai, en que estábamos?- hablo soñadoramente, parpadeando muy rápido.

-Kaoru-dono, yo no se lo que me sucedió de gozaru.- bajo la cabeza, mirando siempre hacia el suelo. Puro y maldito arrepentimiento.

-vete al demonio Kenshin. Si te vas a arrepentir por todo lo que hagas, mejor me ire a buscar a Sano. El si que sabe como pasarlo bien¡¡¡- Kaoru abandono al pelirrojo que ahora se encontraba mirando perplejo como su Kaoru se iba del dojo.

_Realmente soy muy aburrido de gozaru?_. Y sin mas, entro hacia la cocina, dispuesto a realizar el almuerzo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-maldito pelirrojo. Mil veces maldito¡¡¡- Kaoru escupía mas y mas palabrotas, por lo que no era raro que la gente la mirara con cara de loca.- ahora vas a ver quien es Kaoru Kamiya, endemoniado y vergonzoso oro-chan.

Ya iba casi llegando a la taberna en la que Sano se encontraba usualmente. Bebiendo y con mujeres. Que vida la de los hombres¡¡¡. Mientras que ella debía trabajar para alimentarlo. I-ro-ni-co.

-Sagara Sanosuke¡¡¡. Que puta madre crees que estas haciendo?- todos los borrachos y las mujeres de buena vida se dieron vuelta para apreciar a la mujer que había osado gritar tan obscenas palabrotas. Era muy bella para ser tan deslenguada.

-j..jo..chan?. y…yo..y..yo..y…yo…y…yo….- y asi siguió hasta que Kaoru le tiro un vaso con sake, el cual dio de lleno en la cabeza del gallo.

-ya para de tartamudear de una buena vez¡¡¡¡. Bueno, que mas se le puede pedir a un cabeza de gallo ne?- rió irónicamente.

Un hombre que se encontraba en evidente estado de ebriedad (o sea curado como tagua), empezó a reír tontamente del humor absurdo de Kaoru.

-ayyy señorita. Usted debería ser humorista sabe?- el viejo la quedo mirando con expresión de "que vas a hacer ahora ah?"

-cállate estúpido. O es que acaso quieres ser una presa de la irresistible seducción de la diosa del kendo?- Kaoru se acercaba peligrosamente al hombre apoyado en la pared, quien le esperaba impaciente. Realmente era una hermosa mujer. Eso fue hasta cuando sintió unas gigantes manos atraparla por la cintura y llevársela hasta el final del tugurio, en donde se encontraba una mesa baja, rodeada de 6 hombres, cada uno con su vaso de sake y un cigarrillo en mano. Estaban apostando a los dados.

_Ma-ra-vi-llo-so_- pensó Kaoru. No le venían nada de mal unos cuantos yenes y de paso, demostrar sus cualidades mafiosas.

-que demonios te sucede jo-chan?. Este no es el mejor lugar para que este una joven como tu.- Sano la sostenía firmemente, tratando de que entrara en razón.

-mierda Sano¡¡¡. Tú nunca me invitas a jugar. Yo también quiero divertirme sabes?. Aunque… si lo deseas, podemos divertirnos solitos en tu casa eh, que te parece?.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Jo-chan, ya basta de estos juegos. Donde esta Kenshin?. Ese ahou te deja salir a lugares como estos?

-ya suéltame¡¡¡. Kenshin no es mi dueño sabes?. Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana.- levanto insolentemente el mentón mientras procedía a sentarse junto a los demás hombres. Tomo de un sorbo un vaso de sake y tiro despectivamente sobre la mesa 100 yens.

-ahora… quien quiere perder dinero conmigo?- los hombre rieron a carcajada limpia, los mas borrachos cayeron de espaldas, por lo que Kaoru no pudo evitar una mueca de asco.

-muy bien mujer. Pero tu asumes el riesgo. Después no te vayas a ir llorando con tu papi, ajajajajajaaj- ese hombre era un idiota.

Kaoru se sintió tremendamente ofendida. Primero: porque no tenia padre. Segundo: porque ella no lloraría ni muerta y podrida frente a un hombre. y tercero: porque les iba a dar una humilde lección. Por esa ofensa respondió simplemente vaciando una copa de sake en el rostro del maldito engreído. _Ya vería quien era Kaoru._

Sanosuke no se lo pensó dos veces, y en lo que se demora Kenshin en decir oro, ya se encontraba sentado al lado de Kaoru. Ni de broma se perdería la oportunidad de jugar con esa cambiada Kaoru además de ganarle un par de yens, en indemnización por daños causados.

-bien mujer, tu empiezas.- Kaoru lo miro como si fuera mierda, con su cigarrillo en la boca. Tiro los dados y…

-dos sextas…. A ver si puedes contra eso.- Kaoru lo miro a los ojos. _Lo estaba retando¡¡¡_

El hombre tiro mostrando un par de cuartas.- maldita mujer¡¡¡¡- el hombre se paro en seco y tomo a Kaoru por el borde del kimono. Ella lo miraba impasible.

-que?¡¡¡, me vas a golpear?. Pues dame tu mejor golpe.- aclaro mientras ladeaba suavemente su rostro, mostrando así su mejilla derecha.

Kaoru se sintió mareada. No era miedo, fue el dolor que sintió cuando el puño del hombre dio directamente en su delicada mejilla. Haciéndola caer al suelo.

-ajajajaja ese es tu mejor golpe?. Pues entonces ahora es mi turno.- y sin mas golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago del desgraciado que se atrevió a machucar a esa delicada diosa.

El hombre salio volando por los aires, hasta aterrizar en una mesa en la que otro grupo jugaba a las cartas. (kami sabe si existían en esa época¡¡¡)

Sanosuke miraba boquiabierto la escena. También orgulloso. Ya tenía compañera de peleas. Si no se apresuraba a tomar rápidamente el dinero y a la altanera mujer, quedaría la casa de putas. Literalmente.

El hombre tirado en el suelo y los demás que fueron interrumpidos por la poco agraciada caída, se levantaron, mirando amenazantes a la culpable de dicha interrupción.

El hombre agraviado corrió ferozmente hacia Kaoru, wakizashi en mano, dispuesto a matarla, pero Kaoru estaba ensimismada con su cigarro y una botella de sake.

La carrera del hombre fue interrumpida por una espada en su grueso cuello. Y unos letales ojos ámbares que amenazaban con picarlo un pequeño y hacer una buenas empanadas con su carne.

-tocas a mi mujer, y te matare muy lentamente.- ahora su voz era un solo murmuro.

El hombre en cuestión soltó sonoramente el arma. Kenshin camino muy seguro, llegando hasta donde Kaoru. Dirigió una mirada hacia Sano.

-era tu responsabilidad cuidarla. Después tendrás que responder por tu ineptitud.- ahora miraba a Kaoru, quien aun no se daba cuenta de nada. Si señoras¡¡¡¡, ya estaba pecaminosamente borracha. De un manotón quito su cigarro y de un sorbo acabo la botella. (Que? Pensaban que yo iba a botar el sake?¡¡¡¡ están locas). Tomo el fino mentón con una mano y ladeo su cara, mirando detenidamente el moretón el su mejilla.

-quien le hizo esto?¡¡¡¡- pregunto al aire. El culpable se acerco, temeroso. Y orinado. Kenshin se dio la vuela para hacerle pagar su estupidez, pero la mano Kaoru en su brazo, y su aliento en el cuello fueron suficientes para detenerlo.

-déjalo ya Battousai, no vale la pena… de este imbécil me encargo yo.- paso por el lado de Kenshin, tomo una silla y se la rompió en plena cabeza.

-orororororo¡¡¡¡- el hombre pudo gemir.

-maldita sea¡¡¡¡, es que acaso el oro es una plaga?¡¡¡¡- mascullo mientras viraba y caminaba en dirección a Kenshin. Lo beso descaradamente en agradecimiento a los servicios prestador.

Battousai rugió y tomándola por la cintura la deposito en la mesa más cercana. El sobre ella.

Los demás presentes aplaudieron felices, sin que la pareja prestara la más mínima atención.

Sanosuke nada de tonto, tomo el dinero y el sake y partió de puntillas a la salida del local. Es mejor gallo corriendo, que gallo asado.

-Sanosuke Sagara¡¡¡, donde mil demonios crees que vas?- preguntaron al unísono la pareja recostada sobre la mesa.

-oro?- miro incrédulo Sano.

-me cago¡¡¡- gimoteo Kaoru. Demasiados oro´s para un solo día.

-no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de esa forma Kaoru, lo entendiste?. Tu eres mi mujer y me debes obediencia.

Kaoru lo miro con una mueca de reproche. Si el pelirrojo era baka y espeso, Battousai era un ladronzuelo. Desde cuando Kaoru Kamiya tenia dueño?

Ahora ya no estaba reprochando a Battousai, si no que lo estaba golpeando.

-maldición Kaoru¡¡¡, que te sucede?- criticó mientras se sobada su estúpida cabeza.

-así que soy tuya ne?. Pues déjame decirte Battou-chan que yo no soy de nadie. Yo soy del pueblo¡¡¡¡- aclaró a los cuatro vientos ante los silbidos lujuriosos de los hombres, "mas carne para los perros"pensaban, y las miradas atónitas de las mujeres, "mas competencia" se quejaban las prostitutas.

Salio del cuchitril mientras saludaba con las manos a los hombres que la aclamaban.

Era toda una diva.

Sano miro a Battousai incrédulo. Como podía ser que después de semejante declaración, el siguiera tan pasivo?. Si su kitsune decía algo así, se la llevaba al pueblo más lejano del Japón.

Battousai miraba estúpidamente a la mujer que se le iba como agua entre los dedos. Kaoru tenía mucha razón: el juego recién estaba empezando.

Estaba en esos pensamientos hasta que vio que su Kaoru apretó juguetonamente el trasero de un apuesto hombre. La muy suelta le sonrió y el muy bastardo le tiro un beso¡¡¡¡¡¡.

Hasta para Battousai eso era mas que suficiente.

-Kaoru, ven acá inmediatamente¡¡¡¡¡.- pero Kaoru ni lo escucho.

Iba a ir en su búsqueda hasta que sintió una mano cerrarse en su trasero. Se dio vuelta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando noto que era un hombre con un kimono rosa. Este le sonreía coqueto con sus labios rojos y le gestó un ojo.

-oro?¡¡¡- _que les pasaba a todos con trasero?... es cierto que esta muy apretado y además es blandito, además de ser tan suave y….._

continuara….

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Talcahuano, Chile. 18:07 en la practica.( Cuentate una de cowboys)

He hecho un descubrimiento muy apetecible¡¡¡¡

si queridas amigas… descubrí que si escribo en el trabajo, me sale mucha mas inspiración. Pude ser por el hecho de que la presión a que te pillen flojeando te apresure. No lo se a ciencia cierta.

Ahora, a los reviews:

ane himura: jijij yo tambien estoy esperando otro ff tuyo nena, a si que apresura. Un besote y muchas gracias.

CiNtHiA: me alegra que te rias, por un momento pense que yo era la unica y eso me deprimia, mi humor es medio raro. Gracias amiga¡¡¡

kaoru-luna: este capitulo esta dedicado para ti, se muy bien lo feminista que eres. Muchas gracias nena, te quiero.. quieres casarte conmigo?

Kitaniaryu: espera un poco lo ka si de a poco ken dejara de ser ken, pero para eso son necesarias las provocaciones de Kao. Gracias te quiero.. quieres ser mi amante?porque ya voy a estar casada con kao-luna.

Yumiki-sama: aun no lo se.. me encanta esta nueva Kaoru a ti no, pues es obvio que volvera a ser como antes pero aun no se de que forma…. Sugerencias: a mi mail. Bueno lo ka tu puedes ser mi otra amante me alcanza papa todas…

Ajajajajajajaja saben que es broma no? Soy bien mujercita pero es que me encanta imaginar esas caras raras que deben estar poniendo ahora.

Ok nenas se despide con su pucho en la mano y ojala pronto un copete en la otra.

MONIKA-DONO


	3. El invitado de piedra

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no es mio y de nadie de ustedes, a no ser que el maestro Watsuki este leyendo esto ahora, cosa que dudo nenas….

** Este capitulo esta totalmente dedicado a mi amiga Cinthia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y feliz cumpleaños…un regalo al final del capitulo.**

**Kaoru, la loca.**

**Capitulo3: **El invitado de piedra.

-Kaoru, ven acá inmediatamente¡¡¡¡¡.- pero Kaoru ni lo escucho.

Iba a ir en su búsqueda hasta que sintió una mano cerrarse en su trasero. Se dio vuelta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que era un hombre con un kimono rosa. Este le sonreía coqueto con sus labios rojos y le gestó un ojo.

-oro?¡¡¡- _que les pasaba a todos con mi trasero?... es cierto que esta muy apretado y además es blandito, además de ser tan suave y…_

-pero que demonios te pasa?¡¡ raro¡¡¡, no sabes que yo soy Battousai y que puedo matarte apenas se me den las ganas?.- el hombre de los ámbares rugía y si no hubiera sido por la imagen de una inocente Kaoru diciéndole que no volviera a ser un asesino cuando estaba el peleando con Jinei, lo hubiera matado sin reparos. Hitokiri Battousai era muy macho, si señor ¡¡¡y pobre del que osara decir lo contrario, por que se ganaría una buena bofetada en la mejilla, el era muy sensible cuando se trataba de esas cosas.

-maldita sea, suéltame de una vez asqueroso¡¡¡. Generalmente, intentaba no llorar cuando se le cuestionaba su identidad sexual, pero en la soledad de su habitación, se abrazaba a su almohada y sollozaba desconsoladamente. Quien era tan maldito para burlarse del gran y sensible Hitokiri Battousai?.

Después de esos pensamientos de los que por supuesto, nadie se enteraría, se propuso fijarse en la realidad del bar. Miro hacia todos lados buscando a la mujer que había escapado de sus garras. Noto con rabia que estaba solo en el tugurio.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, buscando a la dueña de la negra cabellera, pero ella ya sabia desaparecido de la zona. Maldito Sagara¡¡¡, si el la hubiera cuidado como debía, ella no se habría comportado así en la taberna.

En ese momento, pensó en las cosas que posiblemente le haría a Kaoru. Deseaba abrazarla para que sintiera que ella era solo se el. Iba totalmente absorto pensando en todas las posibles formas para hacer volver a la antigua Kaoru cuando la viera. Cosas de por si tan absurdas que iban desde besarla y hacerla suya inmediatamente hasta matarla y después matarse él para que nadie mas pudiera atreverse a tocarla, ni siquiera a mirarla, y motivos no le faltaban.

Con este pensamiento en mente avanzo rápidamente en dirección al dojo. Ya vería Kaoru Kamiya quien era Hitokiri Battousai.

Llegando a la entrada del inmueble, aun con decisión marcada claramente en su pelirroja cabeza, quedo de pie estupefacto, notando perfecta y claramente la belleza que se presentaba frente a el. El ámbar empezó a ceder lentamente, dando paso al pacifico violeta. Battousai rugió dentro de la mente de Kenshin, porque siempre el podía disfrutar de Kaoru?.

Kaoru se encontraba sentada en el borde de la fuente del patio, jugueteando con los peces que allí habitaban, le estaba dando la espalda a Kenshin, por lo que el no podía ver su expresión. Era mucho mejor así, ya que el gesto de Kaoru no era precisamente el mas dulce sobre la tierra.

Ella sonreía ladina y maléficamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando la reacción del rurouni. Intencionalmente su yukata había sido abierta, dejando ver un poco mas del nacimiento de los senos y la larga e infinita extensión de las piernas.

Ruouni tragó saliva.

Battousai pataleaba y escupía por salir rápido al combate.

Ruouni fue más fuerte, para desgracia de Battousai y cólera de Kaoru. Sus planes nunca funcionaban con el vagabundo. Ingenuo y lento.

-Kaoru-dono.- llamó Kenshin, no sabiendo muy bien como empezar la platica.- yo quisiera disculparme con usted de gozaru yo, nunca debí tratarla así en el bar, pero usted debe saber que esos no son lugares para que ande una dama como usted.- diciendo esto se acercaba mas y mas hacia Kaoru, hasta colocar una mano delicadamente sobre el hombro de Kaoru. Temeroso.

-me importa una mierda lo que me tengas que decir Kenshin, a no ser que desees decirme que me amas y que quieres hacerme tuya.¡¡¡. lo demás para mi no vale… ni siquiera te escucho. Lara, lalala Lara.- empezó a cantar Kaoru, haciendo como que no escuchaba al pelirrojo.

-esta bien así Kaoru-dono, yo ni siquiera merezco que usted me hable.- Kenshin procedió a retirarse, pero detuvo su cometido cuando sintió a Kaoru atraparlo por atrás, cruzando sus brazos en la cadera del rurouni, casi rozando su intimidad.

Battousai se sentía impotente. _Este es el momento, grandísimo ahou¡¡¡, tómala ahora._

- No vuelvas a decir eso otra vez, maldita sea Kenshin. Como puedes tener el autoestima tan baja, no ves que yo soy solo una mujer, no soy una diosa ni nadie mas importante que tu.- Kaoru hablaba en serio. Quería comportarse, pero su cuerpo se movió por instinto apegándose al masculino, sintiendo así su abultado trasero en su vientre, bajando y apretando sus manos levemente en la zona del sexo del hombre.

-oro?- gimió kenshin débilmente, incapaz de protestar siquiera al movimiento de Kaoru, muy por el contrario, quería que continuase. Kaoru también sintió la humilde aceptación del pelirrojo. Empezó a rozar con sus pechos la torneada espalda del hombre, el cual solo cerró los ojos y emitió un sonoro suspiro. Ella lo estaba provocando y el era solo un hombre, de carne y hueso… bueno, mas hueso que carne…(a MONIKA-DONO le dan unas ganas tremendas de poner a Kenshin en un gimnasio.)

-Pero se puede saber que estas haciendo, baka deshi?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- gritó alarmado el musculoso hombre desde la entrada del dojo.

-maldición¡¡¡ es que acaso no se puede jugar con tranquilidad en este maldito dojo del demonio?¡¡¡.- Kaoru soltó exasperada la cadera de Kenshin, quien al sentir la debilidad del agarre, aprovecho de alejarse de la mujer con la cual podía caer tan fácilmente.

Kenshin se dio vuelta de golpe, sospechando ya la identidad del poseedor de la potente voz.

-Shishou, a que debemos el honor de su visita?.- dijo Kenshin tratando de simular fallidamente una cortesía que no sentía en absoluto.

-Mi baka deshi, quería pasar un tiempo contigo y con mi futura nuera, pero me parece que he llegado en mal momento.

-Tiene toda la razón Hiko Seijuro, pero ya que esta aquí, por que no pasa y se queda unos días con nosotros, de inmediato iré a prepararle el baño, con la única condición de que lo tomemos juntos ne?.- Kaoru de acerco a el peligrosamente, guiñando un ojo.

Hiko no sabía que rayos estaba sucediendo, pero nunca estaba de más una mujer, sobre todo si era de esa calaña. Debido a que Hiko era mucho más alto, podía apreciar de mejor forma la abertura de la yukata de Kaoru. Ante lo cual ambos sonrieron.

Hiko camino en dirección al dojo, pasando por el lado de un Kenshin que miraba perplejo la escena. Como era posible que hace poco estuviera a punto de hacer suya a esa mujer y ahora ella se le insinuaba tan fácilmente a su maestro?. El maestro paro, quedando al lado de su baka deshi.

-No me vas a decir que estas celoso porque tomare un baño con Kaoru, por lo que yo se, ustedes no son mas que amigos o no?.- el tono de Seijuro era puramente irónico. Sabia muy bien cual era el motivo de la insinuación de Kaoru, ella solo quería poner al tonto Rurouni. Jamás se metería al baño con el… o si?.

-si te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi Kaoru-dono de gozaru yo… o el se enojara mucho y ni yo podré librarte de el.- La intención de Kenshin nunca fue amenazar a su maestro. Pero al imaginarse la escena de Hiko bañando desnudo con su Kaoru-dono hacia que Battousai quisiera salir y reventarle su engreída cara a patadas. El rurouni no se lo impediría.

-jajajajajajaja…Kenshin sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Es cierto que tu mujer esta muy buena, pero si ella se me insinúa así, que quieres que haga, soy un hombre de carne y hueso…bueno, más carne que hueso. (MONIKA-DONO babea incesantemente ahora).

Y sin más, el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi entro al dojo, buscando una habitación para dejar sus pertenencias.

Kenshin quedo inmóvil mientras pensaba en una buena forma de deshacerse de su maestro antes de que Kaoru cometiera una locura. Levanto la vista hacia la entrada viendo como un temeroso Sanosuke entraba al dojo, caminando tembloroso hacia Kenshin.

Se lanzo de rodillas al suelo, en búsqueda del perdón, juntando sus manos y soltando patéticas lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Battousai, perdóname la vida por favor, te juro que nunca quise que Kaoru fuera allá, pero ella no me hizo caso cuando le dije que se marchara. Entonces llegaste tu y ya sabes el resto.- Sanosuke miraba a los ojos violetas de Kenshin, buscando la verdad.

-Ya levántate Sanosuke, es cierto que tu tienes mucha culpa en todo lo que sucedió, pero también se que Kaoru ha estado actuando muy raro.- Kenshin le mostró a Sanosuke esa estúpida sonrisa, mostrando el perdón.

Kenshin volvió en si, con un mal presentimiento en la mirada.

-Donde esta Kaoru?.- preguntó Sanosuke, pero ante la mirada ámbar ardiente de Kenshin, prefirió callar.

-Eso mismo es lo que vamos a averiguar ahora.- Battousai camino sigilosamente hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del baño, en donde se encontraba la ventana por la que escapaba el vapor. Puso oído en los sonidos que provenían del interior. Mejor no lo hubiera hecho. Se sintió explotar de furia al sentir los exagerados gemidos que salían por la ventana. Gemidos de una mujer y un hombre… pensando además que la única mujer del dojo era su Kaorui¡¡¡¡

-Ohh si preciosa dame mas…ohh sii, dámelo todo.- Hiko reía débilmente.

-Maestro¡¡, ohh por kami, usted es el hombre que mas ha durado conmigo… ohh por favor no se detenga, siga, siga. Ohhhhh¡¡¡.- la voz de Kaoru parecía de puro asombro y placer.

El hitokiri ya no soporto más. Hiko se había atrevido a desflorar a su mujer, y esa tarea solo le correspondía a el. Pero lo que mas odiaba era que Kaoru parecía disfrutarlo.

Desenvainó su katana, girándola hacia el lado del filo, mientras Sanosuke solo se limitaba a mirar, ni borracho interferiría con los planes de Battousai, era lo mismo que tirarse del puente con una piedra al cuello. Hiko se merecía lo que mierda fuera a hacerle el Hitokiri.

Sano dio dos pasos atrás, intentando así de que la sangre no manchara su recién y milagrosamente lavada ropa.

Vio como Kenshin daba la vuelta para entrar al baño.

Battousai se sentía de muerte, mejor dicho se sentía la muerte, porque Hiko moriría… claro que si¡¡¡. Abrió la puerta del baño sin siquiera mirar, prefería matarlo rápido y sacar a su Kaoru del baño.

-Hiko como te atreviste a tocarla?¡¡¡.- estaba a punto de asestar el golpe de gracia, cuando abrió lo ojos y notó sorprendido lo que en realidad sucedía.

Hiko se encontraba dentro de la bañera, solo y semiconcientemente borracho. Kaoru estaba total y absolutamente vestida, con una gigante jarra de sake, sirviendo nuevamente al vaso de su maestro. _En esto era entonces en lo que duraba tanto su maestro?._

-Kenshin… que se supone que estas haciendo aquí?.- preguntó fríamente Kaoru, sin mirarlo, debido a que su visión completa se concentraba en el escultural y desnudo cuerpo de Hiko

-Kaoru¡¡¡, ya deja de mirarlo¡¡¡, no ves que lo que tienes aquí es mucho mejor?.- dijo Kenshin en un arrebato de celos, mientras empezaba a sacarse su gi y su hakama… muy lentamente. Kaoru gritaba emocionada.

-Vamos Battousai no dejes que te gane Hiko¡¡¡, vamos baila para mi. Siii asiii esta perfecto. Pero que sexy¡¡¡.- Kenshin movía sensualmente sus caderas, total y gloriosamente desnudo, cosa que Kaoru agradecía.

Hiko despertó con el gritería de Kaoru, notando que su baka deshi bailada desinhibidamente dentro de la bañera.

-Pero que mil demonios crees que haces, ahou?¡¡¡.- Hiko miraba horrorizado el cuerpo de Kenshin. Era muy cierto que el era bastante flacuchento, pero tenia lo suyo. (MONIKA-DONO les dice que si se esta excediendo en lo hentai, se lo hagan saber a través de un review…solo para ser mas hentai aun¡¡¡¡).

-Pues solo le demuestro a mi Kaoru que soy mejor que tu…- dijo Kenshin con una voz de resentido a a Hiko le arranco una sonora carcajada.

-Tu mejor que yo, debes estar desvariando baka deshi, a Hiko Seijuro no hay quien lo supere.- y dicho esto empezó a bailar al lado de su estúpido pupilo, ambos hombres frente a una renovada Kaoru, quien bebía a grandes sorbos del fuerte licor, además ir gritando palabras de incentivo a los hombre que le bailaban solo a ella.

Los hombre estaban tan preocupados en hacerse notar más que el otro, que apenas se dieron cuenta del estado de ebriedad de Kaoru, solo podían escuchas frases como: "Battousai estas muy bueno papito" o "Hiko, eres el maestro del movimiento pélvico, Elvis no es nadie a tu lado".

Los hombres se inflaban más y más de orgullo al escuchar esas alentadoras palabras, pero Kaoru estaba muy lejos de creérselas. Muy por el contrario, intentaba con gran esfuerzo no orinarse de la risa. Esos pobres hombres no sabían en lo que se metían. Pasó su mirada de largo hasta fijarla en la ventana del baño, a la cual los hombres le daban la espalda.

Ahí se encontraba mirando un sonriente y ruborizado sujeto de larga cabellera negra… con una cámara fotográfica en mano. Kaoru levanto su dedo pulgar, indicando que era hora de tomar las fotos. El hombre procedió a sacar la mayor cantidad de fotos, tal como se lo había pedido horas antes la mujer que ahora se encontraba vomitando hacia una esquina del baño.

_Y dicen que el alcohol no hace daño._ Pensó el fotógrafo con una enorme gota en su cara.

Luego de haber acabado todas las placas que traía, el fotógrafo se largo inmediatamente de ahí, para poder seguir con las instrucciones que le había dado Kaoru.

Ahora era Sanosuke quien asomaba su galluna cabeza por la ventana, quedando totalmente pasmando ante la escena. Al fondo del baño se encontraba recostada Kaoru, aun intentando vomitar los últimos indicios de sake y dentro de la bañera, Battousai y Seijuro seguían bailando sin notar aun que había gente observando. Los bailarines empezaron a golpearse con el trasero y a pegarse patadas. Después de tres segundos, ya estaban acostados en la bañera cayéndose a puñetes y revolcándose en el agua intentando infructuosamente ahogar al otro.

Kaoru levanto la vista y al ver a los hombres peleando como niños, no pudo evitar una nueva ronda de carcajadas. Levanto un poco mas la vista y se encontró con el gallo voujerista. Salio lentamente del baño, sin que los luchadores de zumo lo notaran siquiera. Camino hasta donde se encontraba Sano y le hablo al oído. Sanosuke rió estrepitosamente, felicitando a Jo-chan por la idea. Así aprovecharía de ganar unos yenes, que nunca estaban de más.

Kaoru volvió al baño, tratando de que los hombres no notaran su ausencia. Cuando entro, noto que los hombres aun seguían peleando en la bañera. Tomo a cada uno por la oreja, haciendo que ambos emitieran algo parecido a un sollozo.

-Ya basta, son un par de bakas. No era que me estaban bailando?. Les prometo que al que lo haga mejor, yo le haré un baile exclusivo, además no olviden el premio de consuelo…-añadió sensual y profundamente, por lo que los hombres se miraron con rencor y empezaron con la ronda de bailes nuevamente.

Kaoru rió juguetonamente y subió la vista hacia la ventana. Ahora no era Sano quien miraba, si no una joven mujer que tenia los ojos como platos observando el escandaloso baile de los bien formados hombre.

En el patio, se podía observar a un Sanosuke en una mesa, con un gran letrero que decía: "GRAN TARDE PARA DAMAS EXCLUSIVAMENTE", además de tener sobre la mesa un tarrito en la que ponía el dinero que cobraba para que las mujeres entraran a ver.

-Muy buen idea jo-chan…a este paso nos haremos ricos muy pronto¡¡¡¡jajajajaja.- dijo Sanosuke al aire, mientras la mujeres que volvían luego de ver semejante escena, se desmayaban en la salida del dojo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kaoru se revolcaba de la risa sobre su futón. Sanosuke le había entregado el dinero de las ganancias, lo cual era bastante y serviría para alimentarse todo el mes.

Ahora, alumno y maestro se encontraban de compran en el mercado, por orden de Kaoru.

-Ni se imaginan lo que les espera…- y arremetió con otra corrida de renovadas carcajadas que le hacían revolver las tripas.

-ohhh por kami!...este hachazo me esta matando¡¡¡¡.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Maestro, me puede explicar por que se puso a hacerme competencia delante de Kaoru-dono?.- rió el vagabundo, sin ser capaz de golpear de una buena vez a su maestro por su atrevimiento.

-Baka deshi, no me vas a negar que te ha gustado estar desnudo frente a tu mujer no?.- Hiko miraba las verduras del mercado cuando notó algo extraño en la gente. Todo el mundo los apuntaba acusándolos con el dedo índice. _Pero que demonios!. _

-Lea el diarioooooooooooo¡¡¡, en la portada como exclusividad: "ALUMNO Y MAESTRO DEL HITEN MITSURUGI EN ESCENAS COMPROMETEDORES DENTRO DEL BAÑO". Conozca las formas en la que practican íntimamente.

-Pásame un diario niño.- dijo Hiko con la voz ruda y con cabeza baja, no era el mejor momento para que lo reconocieran. El mocoso les entrego el diario y pudieron observar en plenitud sus blancos traseros, enfocados desde la ventana del corrupto baño.

-ORORORORO!... MALDITA SEA, KAORUUU!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

En el dojo:

-Se puede saber que miera les pasa a todos con el puto oro!.- exclamó iracunda la recién nombrada. Y continuaba con su ataque de risa.

Continuara…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Concepción, Chile, 15:24 (en la practica).

Huauuuuuuuuuuuuu si que me demorado esta vez. Corta a todas mis reviews, en especial a Cinthia:

Sanosuke se encontraba cobrando las entradas para todas las mujeres hentai que quisieran ver el espectáculo, estaba todo tranquilo hasta que vio entrar a un importante grupo de mujeres. Todas iban muy bien vestidas y a Sanosuke se le paró el corazón de ver a tan hermosas mujeres:

-hola preciosas, en que las puedo ayudar?.- pregunto mirándolas a todas, pero en especial a una morena alta con una cámara digital en la mano. Ella le guiño el ojo.

Kioti: lo que sucede es que nuestra amiga aquí se encuentra de cumpleaños y supimos que por aquí hay un show para entretenernos.

Gabyhyatt: eso es muy cierto, además queremos pagar ya, no vaya a ser que te vayas con el dinero, te conocemos muy bien…Sagara.- amenazo audazmente la joven

Arcasdrea: mira bebe, ella pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero… que tal si tu me haces un show en privado eh?

Ane Himura: OK bebe, dinos cuanto cuesta la entrada, no ves que se nos esta yendo la tarde… cabeza de gallo.- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua. Sanosuke le respondió con un gesto obsceno de su mano.

Yumiki-sama: ya chikas, paguen de una vez y dejen a este pobre loco tranquilo, lo importante aquí es Hiko y Battouchan.- dijo ella tironeando la mano de ane.

Kaoru-luna: vamos¡¡¡.- dijo tan escueta como en sus reviews.(juajuajua maldita)

CiNtHiA: ya pues, que sucede, no ven que el cumpleaños es mío, yo quiero a Battou-chan.- gimoteó la cumpleañera.

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O: tiene mucha razón cinthia, es hora de entrar. Quien esta conmigo y con Broken pieces?

Kitaniaryu: yo¡¡¡¡, me muero por ver a Battousai en cueros'!

DaniHimura-S1r4: sipp vamos rápido que yo y Cinthia tenemos algo que hacer antes..- dijo la imouto guiñando un ojo a Cinthia.

kiyuchan: ya vamos entremos, antes de que se cansen de esperar.

La once mujeres entraron al recinto, caminaron en dirección al baño. Caminaron sigilosamente. Abrieron la puerta y se tropezaron con Kaoru quien vomitaba en el piso del baño.

-guajjjjjjjjjj!.- gritaron las once al mismo tiempo. Pero olvidaron rápidamente el altercado y miraron a los hombres bailando dentro de la bañera.

-wuuuujjuiiii!.- empezaron a gritar todas, mientras tanuki escapaba hacia el patio, buscando un gallo a quien devorar. Ya eran 10. En un rápido movimiento, Cinthia y Danichan se escaparon, ubicándose en un solitario pasillo del dojo. Esperaron. Dentro de baño solo quedaban 8 histéricas mujeres, las cuales empezaron a beber del sake de Kaoru, quien no era ni capaz de protestar.

-Trajeron el vino nenas?.- se escucho una voz femenina que salía del pasillo.

-si monika-dono.- exclamaron las dos, mientras sacaban siete botellas del mejor vino ligoteado.

-per-fec-to. Pasen por acá. Dijo señalando una habitación vacía. Se podían distinguir dos bolsas gigantes, con una etiqueta cada una. Monika-dono empezó a leer las etiquetas.

-pack numero uno: Kenshin-Battousai mas Enishi de regalo?.

-mío!.- exclamo cinthia mientras tomaba la bolsa y dos hombres la ayudaban a subirla a su lujoso auto. Monika-dono continúo.

-pack numero dos: Kenshin-Enishi mas Soujiro de regalo?.- pregunto mirando estúpidamente a la ultima ocupante de la habitación.-lógicamente es tuyo.

-sipp es mío…pero, no que Cinthia se acaba de llevar a Kenshin y además… no que Kenshin esta bailando ahora con Hiko sensei?.- pregunto ella tratando de buscar la verdad.

-uff mujer, preguntas mucho. El que esta bailando en el baño, es el doble de Kenshin, no puedo dejar al verdadero con un montón de mujeres locas. En cuanto a ustedes dos… bueno pues…. Tu te llevas un vale por Kenshin, puedes cobrarlo en una semana mas, cuandi Cinthia termine de utilizarlo. Entiende ella es la cumpleañera.

-entiendo, ahora me voy con las chikas a ver el show. Ja ne!

Danichan caminaba hacia el baño y en el camino se encontró con Cinthia, entraron y descubrieron una macabra escena:

Todas sus tranquilas amigas se habían lanzado sobre los húmedos y bailarines hombres y ahora estaban todos recostados en las tibias aguas de la bañera.

Danichan y Cinthia de miraron y con esa mirada se lo dijeron todo, se despojaron de sus ropas y se lanzaron el piquero a la tina. Todo esto mientras Kaoru les servia un tibio sake. Cortesía de la casa.

En el patio se podía observar a un tori-atama y a una kitsune siendo perseguidos por una furiosa Megumi.

Fin…(uff pero que wueveooo esto es mas largo que el ff)


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, por más que le he pedido a sensei Watsuki que me lo regale, el me dice que ni siquiera es de el, porque se lo acababa de regalar a las Kazuko Rk. Malditas Kazuko´s!

Otra cosa: advierto que en este ff podría haber lenguaje muy a lo MONIKA-DONO, puede ser chocante para quien ama a la dulce Kaoru y compañía.

**Kaoru, la loca.**

Capitulo 4: La_ reina de la yakuza: Te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar._

-Pásame un diario niño.- dijo Hiko con la voz ruda y con cabeza baja, no era el mejor momento para que lo reconocieran. El mocoso les entrego el diario y pudieron observar en plenitud sus blancos traseros, enfocados desde la ventana del corrupto baño.

-ORORORORO!... MALDITA SEA, KAORUUU!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

En el dojo:

-Se puede saber que mierda les pasa a todos con el puto oro!.- exclamó iracunda la recién nombrada. Y continuaba con su ataque de risa.

Hiko Y Kenshin caminaron a toda velocidad hacia el dojo, cuando atraparan a la graciosa de Kaoru le harían recordar que tan poderoso podía ser el Hiten Mitsurugi.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del dojo, se asombraron de ver a una sonriente Kaoru esperándolos en la puerta, con unas coronas de flores y rodeada de al menos diez hombres de muy mal especto. Todos portaban katanas y fumaban como chinos, creando una atmósfera toxica.

-bienvenidos mis estimados, de corazón siento haberles hecho semejante broma, lo que sucede es que no me he sentido muy bien en estos días…snif, snif, ustedes me comprenden no?.- Dijo Kaoru mientras lloraba a todo lo que le daba el pulmón. Kenshin sintió toda su alma desfallecer al ver a su adorable Kaoru-dono llorando, pero Hiko le mando un certero codazo en las costillas para hacerlo reaccionar. Kenshin se quejó

-Nadie hace llorar a la señorita Kaoru, malditos¡¡¡.-gritó unos de los hombres, lanzándose al ataque katana en mano.

-basta Kyosuke¡¡¡, no te he contratado para que vengas a lastimar a mis amigos.- amenazó por lo bajo Kaoru, siendo rápidamente obedecida su orden.

Los hombres retrocedieron atemorizados, esa mujer si que era un peligro andante. Además pagaba demasiado bien para osar desobedecer.

-Kaoru-dono, me podría explicar quienes son estos señores de gozaru yo?.- pregunto tiritando Kenshin. Hiko lo miraba con cara de "eres un ahou, baka deshi".

- mi amado Kenshin, lo único que te puedo decir es que "les haré una oferta que no podrán rechazar"(gracias Ane Himura por la frasecita).- dijo Kaoru mirando fijamente a ambos hombres delante de ella. Los matones tras de Kaoru hicieron tronar sus dedos.

-ororororo¡¡¡, Kaoru nos va a matar?.- chilló Kenshin, logrando exasperar a Hiko.

-ya cállate Kenshin¡¡¡¡.- dijo Hiko golpeando a Kenshin en su cabeza.

-ajajajajajaj como se te puede ocurrir Kenshin que te voy a matar…o sip, claro que podría matarte, pero a besos.- agregó Kaoru, haciendo que Kenshin se sonrojara, que Hiko lo mirara con envidia y que los matones le lanzaran miradas asesinas.- por supuesto que no los voy a matar, solo los invitare a cenar, yo misma he cocinado.- habló Kaoru con orgullo.

Kenshin y Hiko tragaron saliva.

Los matones se pusieron detrás de los señores del Hiten Mitsurugi, impidiendo así su posible escape.

-señores, por favor acompañen a mis invitados al comedor.- Kaoru los miró, informándoles que ya no tenían escapatoria.

Cuando estaban a punto de caminar rumbo a la cocina, un grito conocido los interrumpió, por su suerte.

-Himuraaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- gritó una voz reconocida como amiga. Todos miraron hacia la entrada del dojo, viendo entrar a una pareja dispareja. Una comadreja y un cubito de hielo.

Los matones miraron a Kaoru, esperando que esta les dijera que hacer con los entrometidos. Pero ella les devolvió una mirada de seguridad, asegurándoles que eran amigos.

-muy buenas tardes a todos.- saludó cortésmente Aoshi, mirando de soslayo a los hombres con cara de asesinos. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada gruñendo.

-pero mira quienes acaban de llegar…wow, Aoshi, nunca me había fijado en lo buen mozo que estas¡¡¡.- dijo Kaoru acercándose provocadoramente al nombrado, pero Misao se interpuso en su destino, mirándola con odio.- Mi pequeña Misao, no me vas a decir que eres tan egoísta como para no compartir a este hombrazo con tu mejor amiga ne?.- Kaoru ahora reía. Kenshin intentaba sujetar al Hitokiri dentro de el.

-esta bien Misao, estoy seguro de que la señorita Kamiya solo estaba bromeando, cierto?.-le preguntó Aoshi mirando a Kaoru.

-por supuesto que si Misao.- dijo Kaoru al aire, pero lanzándole un imprevisto beso en la dirección de Aoshi, quien se sonrojo y bajo la mirada para que nadie lo notara.

Pero Kenshin si lo notó.

-por que no pasamos a cenar de una buena vez, me imagino que no han comido nada desde hace un buen rato de gozaru ka.-Kenshin hablaba tupidamente, intentando mantener los celos lejos de Battousai.

-hai!.- respondieron todos al unísono, y partieron rumbo al comedor.

Kaoru caminaba al lado de Aoshi, sin hablar, hasta que Kaoru rompió el silencio.

-Aoshi, trajiste el encargo que te pedí?.- mas que una pregunta, era una obligación a responder positivamente.

-si, los Oniwabanshuu siempre cumplimos.-respondió tan orgulloso y seco como siempre.

-ma-ra-vi-llo-so.- simplemente susurro Kaoru, con una sonrisa astuta.

Los diez matones rodearon la mesa, mientras los demás se sentaban esperando a que Kaoru trajera la comida.

Entonces sucedió: Kaoru entro portando una bandeja repleta de suculentos manjares, de olor muy apetecible. Todos miraban asombrados a la pelinegra.

Kaoru se sentó, dando el visto bueno a que todos empezaran a comer, más nadie toco ningún bocado. Los matones hicieron tronar los dedos, de forma amenazante, por lo que empezaron temerosos a comer. Inmediatamente los ojos de cada comensal brillaron de alegría. La comida estaba deliciosa, era un manjar de los dioses.

-Kaoru-dono, su comida ha quedado deliciosa.- alabó Kenshin, sintiendo la aprobación silenciosa de los demás. En ese momento llego Yahiko junto a Sano y Megumi, quienes luego de saludar, toman asiento.

-hey jou-chan, pues que te ha quedado de maravillas.- dijo Sanosuke, tragando como degenerado, al igual que el resto.- y nos puedes decir que es?.

-pues claro, eso es culebra rellena de gusanos. El otro plato son cucarachas con moscas y lo que esta comiendo Hiko son eses de caballo.- explico Kaoru como quien dice que están comiendo arroz con pescado.

Ante tales palabras, el rostro de cada comensal se puso de diferentes colores.

El de Kenshin: blanco como papel.

El de Sanosuke: morado por la falta de aire al intentar reírse, pensando que era una tonta broma de Kaoru.

El de Yahiko: verde como el vomito que se venia asomando por su garganta.

El de Megumi: rojo a causa de la ira zorruna muy característica en ella.

El de Misao: nada en realidad, lo encontraba todo muy rico como para quejarse

El de Hiko se mantuvo impasible: esto debía ser una broma, cierto?.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Y todos vomitaron al mismo tiempo, justo en el momento en que venia entrando una muchedumbre de hombres armados con katanas, rompiendo cosas y golpeándolos a destajo.

Los hombres del Kenshin-gumi se recuperaron del asco de inmediato, tomando sus espadas para defenderse, pero el espacio era muy reducido como para una batalla.

El hombre que parecía ser el cabecilla de los intrusos tomo a Kaoru por el cuello, posando su katana cerca, muy cerca de la aorta. Los ámbares de Battousai brillaron coléricos.

-tranquilo Battousai, Ichiro nunca me haría daño, cierto "amorcito"?.- pronunció Kaoru diciendo la ultima palabra con un deje sumamente irónico. De un gancho violento, Kaoru se soltó del amarre, dejando a Ichiro atontado y mareado en el piso.

Los matones de kaoru se pusieron defensivamente delante de ella, tronando los dedos como les era costumbre, mientras que los matones de Ichiro, los cuales eran mas en cantidad apuntaban sus katanas en dirección de Kaoru. Hiko coqueteaba con Megumi, Yahiko escondía el resto de la cena en sus bolsillos, Sano miraba rencoroso a Hiko, Aoshi meditaba en una esquina de la habitación, _que diablos le importaba a el lo que sucediera, _Misao lo miraba sin poder creer que pudiera meditar con tanto ruido y Kenshin miraba a Kaoru dulcemente y a Ichiro como si fuera a pulverizarlo en cualquier minuto.

-Alguien me puede explicar que demonios esta sucediendo aquí?.- gritó Sano mirando a Kaoru, quien solo alzo los hombros, y explico:

-mira estupido tori-atama, primero que nada yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti. En segundo lugar lo que suceda dentro de MI DOJO no es mas que mi problema. En tercer y ultimo lugar te explicare lo que sucede.- Ante esta resolución a todos les salió una enorme gota en la frente. Primero se hacia la difícil y después lo contaba todo?. Así era la nueva Kaoru.- lo que sucede es que Ichiro y yo tenemos invertida una pequeña cantidad de dinero en un negocio, dinero que me viene a reclamar por no haber funcionado el maldito negocio. Eso es todo.- explicó Kaoru sintiendo la mirada de reproche de sus amigos. La explicación aun era muy acuosa.

-Kaoru Kamiya, no seas mentirosa perra maldita¡¡¡¡. Quieren saber realmente que fue lo que sucedió con el negocio?¡¡, pues bien les contare¡¡¡¡¡- gritó Ichiro enrabiado. Kaoru le tapó la boca antes de que empezara a hablar, pero Ichiro estaba iracundo y a punto de mandarle una feroz cachetada a Kaoru, pero la mirada ámbar le hizo detenerse de inmediato. Todos los matones hicieron tronar los dedos. Todo estaba más que denso.

-pueden parar de una vez de tonar los dedos por un demonio?¡¡¡¡.-rompió Kaoru el silencio con un grito. Todos matones obedecieron. Esa belleza era muy peligrosa. Y el de los ojos ámbares lo era mas aun.- mira mi "querido Ichiro"…te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar.- ante estas trilladas palabras, los matones de Kaoru hicieron crujir nuevamente sus dedos, recibiendo de regalo una mirada amenazadora de Kaoru.

-pues cuéntame, soy todo oídos maldita mujer ladronzuela.- ante este apelativo todos se pusieron a la defensa. Ahora todos tronaban los dedos, los matones de Kaoru e Ichiro además del Kenshin-gumi, solo para molestar a Kaoru. Ella los miro ácidamente demostrando que no estaba de humor para esa clase de bromas colectivas. Todos soltaron una carcajada…- pero primero creo que es justo que tus amigos sepan lo que hiciste de nuestro negocio, no?.

Todos, inclusive los entrometidos matones afirmaron con la cabeza, esperando sentados la narración de Ichiro. Kaoru solo bufó y se sentó esperando la "no muy divertida" narración de su "no amigo". Por un momento pensó en huir como la perra cobarde que era, pero la mirada ámbar le advirtió que no huyera o sufriría las consecuencias. Ella trago saliva, Battousai últimamente aparecía mas seguido de normal. Y la culpa no era más que de ella y sus locuras.

-Lo que sucede es lo siguiente.- empezó a narrar Ichiro.- un día en la tarde yo me encontraba en la sala de te de mi casa, cuando apareció mi "querida amiga Kaoru" riéndose como idiota, diciendo que quería hacer un negocio conmigo, los que ya me conocen saben a que clases de negocios me refiero, lo que no sepan, los digo de inmediato, yo soy el jefe de la yakuza de Tokio y me encargo de exportar por contrabando el opio que realizo en mis fabricas.- ante esta revelación a todos se les cayo la quijada hasta el suelo. A Aoshi solo le salio una gota. Quien se iba a imaginar a la dulce e inocente Kaoru trabajando con la yakuza?(pues a MONIKA-DONO se le ocurren todas estas idioteces).- ahora pues, la cantidad de dinero que me presentó Kaoru no era tan módica como se refirió ella. Cuento corto, la muy perra me emborracho y huyo astutamente de mi casa con el dinero y el opio. Ahora solo vengo por lo que es mio.- terminó aclarando suavemente Ichiro. Todas las miradas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Kaoru, quien solo podía sonreír nerviosa.

-maldición, no me miren así, ustedes no saben la presión que significa tener que alimentarlos, cada vez que viene algún enemigo terminan destruyendo alguna parte de mi dojo. De donde creen que saco el dinero para alimentarlos a todos?¡¡¡¡.- Kaoru gritaba histérica tratando de sacarse las acusadoras miradas de sus amigos. Aoshi, Misao y Hiko miraban al Kenshin-gumi con cara de reproche, _en realidad son unos caraduras_, pensó el trío el mismo tiempo. A Ichiro le conmovieron profundamente las palabras de Kaoru, tan sensible era que pensó seriamente en eliminarla del mapa otro día, ya que hoy se veía un poco estresada. Pero el sentimentalismo de Ichiro no duró más que una milésima de segundo, ya que casi de inmediato trono los dedos haciendo que sus matones se pusieran en la ofensiva ante Kaoru.

_Piensa Kaoru, piensa¡¡¡¡¡_

_-_verdad o consecuencia, verdad o consecuencia, verdad o consecuenciaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- gritó Kaoru presa de la desesperación en dirección a Ichiro, quien le miró con cara de psiquiatra.

Los demás solo esperaron la respuesta de Ichiro, ansiosos. En que diablos estaba pensando Kaoru?.

-verdad…-suspiró Ichiro cansado de tanto juego por parte de la pelinegra. Kenshin solo pensaba en ese momento en una estrategia para huir sanos y salvos de la impaciente yakuza.

-ejem…verdad…bueno pues…¿¿¿¿que harías "mi estimadísimo Ichiro" si yo te dijera que me gaste todo el dinero en una fiestota pervertida la noche en la que huí con la mercancía?.- preguntó Kaoru tiernamente, parpadeando rápidamente y con los ojos con estrellas. Battousai parpadeó iracundo.

-pues te descuartizo.- respondió con la simplicidad tan característica de un mafioso. Sus matones tronaron los dedos. Los matones de Kaoru también. Aoshi desde una esquina de la habitación también hizo tronar los dedos, por lo que empezaron a hacer una competencia acerca de quien hacia tronar los dedos mas sonoramente. Aoshi les ganó por goleada. Los matones se enojaron y salieron al patio a beber sake junto con Hiko, Sano y Yahiko, quines escaparon de la pelea para regocijarse un poco.

Todos tragaron saliva pesadamente.

-miedaaaaaa!.- _piensa Kaoru, piensa¡¡¡¡¡_.- bueno pues…me alegro de que ese no sea el caso, porque yo tengo el dinero, pero no recuerdo donde maldita sea lo guarde¡¡¡¡.- mintió Kaoru rápidamente, sorprendiéndose a si misma por su recién descubierta capacidad para mentir. Inmediatamente se arrodilló, abriendo un especio hueco bajo el suelo, pero este estaba vacío.

-maldita sea, Sanosuke Sagara¡¡¡¡, donde diablos dejaste mi dinero?¡¡¡¡¡.- Sanosuke desde el patio gritó.

-y que hip…demonios…hip… voy a saber yo… hip…. de tu asqueroso dinero…hip…?¡¡¡¡¡. Kaoru maldijo por dentro. Megumi hizo una mueca de asco, Aoshi seguía tronando los dedos solo, Misao preparaba sus kunais para un poco de acción y Kenshin seguía pensando una manera de salir sanos y salvos, aun sin resultados. De verdad el muy baka nunca fue muy buen estratega.

-escúchame bien perrita…tienes una semana para juntar mi dinero y pasármelo. Si dentro de una semana no lo tienes, tu, tu dojo y todos tus inútiles amigos van a arder en llamas. Te quedó claro?.- amenazó Ichiro. Desde el patio llego el sonido de sus matones tronando sus dedos y luego una ronda de muchas carcajadas. El sonido ya era un chiste. Para ellos.

-entiendo Ichiro, pero no existe una posibilidad de que te pueda pagar de otra forma?...en carne por ejemplo?.- sonrió Kaoru sensualmente, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora de Kenshin y una de sorna de Ichiro.- ok, ya me quedó mas que claro que quieres el dinero.- rió Kaoru. Pero nada perdía con intentarlo no?.

Ichiro y sus matones abandonaron el dojo, los últimos totalmente borrachos, pegándose patadas y haciéndose zancadillas. Ichiro los maldecía por dentro.

El dojo quedó nuevamente en completo silencio.

-Todos vayan a sus habitaciones ya¡¡¡¡¡.- gritó enfurecido Battousai. Sus ojos a punto de explotar de rabia y ámbar. Nadie se atrevió a desobedecerle. Cuando Kaoru iba a abandonar el comedor, Battousai la sostuvo firme del brazo arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

-tu no vas a ninguna parte, tenemos que conversar muy seriamente.- susurró el hombre mirándola vorazmente a los ojos. Ella ni se quejo.- mira muchachita, el hecho de que seas una preciosidad no te da derecho a coquetear con cualquier hombre que se te cruce por el camino, lo entiendes?.- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-mira Kenshin, eres tu quien no me entiende. Si fueres mas cariñoso conmigo nada de esto sucedería.- ella lo miraba provocativamente, pero Battousai no caería en su juego.

-eres tu quien no entiende mujer, yo te trato como se me da la maldita gan…- pero quedó silenciado por exclamación de Kaoru.

-verdad o consecuencia, verdad o consecuencia, verdad o consecuenciaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- Kaoru lo miró divertida. _Vamos a ver si Battousai cae en mi juego ajajajajaaj._

-verdad…- habló Battousai con una gesto serio.

-muy bien…verdad… que me dirías si te dijera que soy una mujer de diecisiete años, virgen y que se muere porque tu seas su primer hombre, aceptarías serlo?.- Kaoru ahora no podía evitar mirar seriamente la respuesta de Kenshin.

-no…- respondió escuetamente Battousai, el no caería en su juego, no señor¡¡¡¡. Kaoru lo miró desilusionada y a la vez divertida.

-muy bien… no faltara quien quiera serlo.- Kaoru partió en dirección a su habitación seguida muy de cerca de un sonriente Battousai. Pero Kaoru en vez de entrar en su habitación, entró en la de Hiko. Ahora Battousai no sonreía tanto.

Hiko se encontraba de pie frente a su futón, se volteó al escuchar el ruido del shoji abriéndose y se topó con una Kaoru que en cuestión de segundos se había desnudado. Ella se lanzó sin más sobre Hiko, enrollando sus piernas en las caderas de Hiko besándolo salvajemente ante la atónita mirada de un ahora enfurecido Battousai. Además Hiko correspondía al beso de Kaoru.

-pero que mierdaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡.- gruñó rabioso Battousai. Ante el gritó de este, todos los habitantes del dojo corrieron hacia el lugar, encontrándose con la calenturienta escena.

Aoshi se ruborizo.

Misao no pudo ver porque las manos de Aoshi le taparon los ojos.

Yahiko vomitó ante la imagen de su maestra desnuda.

Sano vomitó, pero de borracho que estaba.

Megumi soltó una feroz carcajada.

Battousai desenvainó su katana.

Kaoru y Hiko en vez de cortar el beso, se recostaron sobre el futón, ahora ambos desnudos. Ni se percataron de los observantes de su pervertida escena.

Los demás no creían que tanto descaro fuera posible y cuando estaban a punto de toser para llamar la atención, Hiko apretó el trasero de Kaoru haciéndola reír de las cosquillas que le provocó la caricia.

-OROROROROROROROOOOO?¡¡¡¡¡.- exclamaron todos, inclusive Aoshi.

-pero me pueden decir que mierda le encuentran de gracia en decir el maldito oro?.- gritó Kaoru furiosa, mientras se paraba y se iba a su dormitorio, ante la mirada confusa de todos, menos de Hiko, quien la miraba triste y desilusionado.

Continuara…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

no, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda¡¡¡¡¡, con yuki-chan y Auki, claro esta.

ajajajajajaaja, pero que capitulo mas bizarro. Que será el encargo que trae Aoshi para Kaoru desde Kyoto?. Como lo hará Kaoru para conseguir el dinero que le debe a Ichiro?. Estas y otras preguntas se solucionaran en el siguiente capitulo.

A mis reviews con cariño:

michel 8 8 8: (mas conocido como mi-kun), "mi queridísimo amigo", déjame agradecerte de todo corazón tu grandioso apoyo, muchas gracias por tu importantísimo tiempo para leer el ff de una mujer tan horrible y desagradable como yo. Para mi es un honor que tu lo leas. Ajajajajajaj sabes que te quiero ne?.

CiNtHiA: de corazón me alegro que te haya gustado tu regalo, esta sencillísimo, pero cargado de amor para ti. Te quiero mucho amiga y nos leemos en msn.

Ane himura: wuauuu amiga muchas gracias de verdad, me halagan tantas palabras bonitas para mi persona, primero que nada se le agradece la frase que utilice en este capitulo, segundo: pues de verdad soy una hentai, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. Nos estamos leyendo y se viene tu cumpleaños.

kaoru-luna: para variar….pues que te voy a decir…primero que nada actualice y después conversamos, segundo: siempre tan escueta ajajaajajajajaj, pero eso se valora. Muchas gracias y como vamos con el capitulo?.

Gabyhyatt: sip kao es genial, es mi idola, pero yo hubiera sacado esas fotos, yo quería estar ahí¡¡¡¡¡, maldita sea, eso es lo bueno de escribir ff, siempre hago lo que quiero.

Arcasdrea: mi amiga del almaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡ ajajjaajajajaa la media embarrada que me mande, pero tu sabes lo que sucede cuando una escribe los ff en estado etílico, no salen como uno quisiera. Mil gracias y celebramos tu nuevo alcance en materia de tesis.

DaniChan-KRK: imoutoo¡¡¡¡. Te he extrañado, lo sabes cierto?. Muchas gracias y con respecto a las calugitas de ken, pues bueno, vamos a ver que se le puede hacer(monika-dono babea). Nos leemos en msn.

Aiko1504: de verdad, te ries con mi ff, me halagas amiga¡¡¡¡¡. Muchas gracias y sip, yo creo que con la rapidez de Kenshin, kao se aburrira muy pronto. Muchas gracias por leerme.

Kitaniaryu: nooooo, nooooo, noooo¡¡¡¡ es un milagro aparecio taniaaaaaa¡¡¡¡ que miedo mujer, pense que habias muerto, espero hayas estado de parranda igual que yo. A tu petición, aquí esta Aoshi. Mas Aoshi en el siguiente capitulo. Me alegra que te guste de verdad….

Kaoru Himura star: ni se te ocurra loca, quizas hasta no le hago lemon, me aburrí de que me digan hentai! En la calle, quizas uno al final, quizas nop. Depende del publico. Muchas gracias amiga.

akari-aoi: akri, akari, akari, akaiiiiiiiii, porque todas dicen que se han cantado de la risa, digan con toda sinceridad que se han cagado de ella. Quien dijo actualizacion, pues aquí estamos esperando mas actualizaciones, pero parece que no tenemos pa´cuando amiga. Mil besos y nos vemos en las vaca de invierno, te extraño muchos hermanita.

Ok, eso es todo, bastante para mi gusto, me alegro de la aceptación que ha tenido este ff, es mas de lo que merezco(monika-dono llora desconsolada, Auki le da un vaso de vino para que calme su pena…y pucha que funciono)ajajajajajajaajajaja que felicidad, shiiiii shiiiiiii, salud ¡¡¡

Mil besos, mil abrazos, mil cariños, mil vasos de vino, mil puchos y mil patadas en las pompas si no me dejan un review en este capitulo.

Os quiero, os amo, os adoro…. Y viva chile, las kazuko, niño melón, Nuki-chan y el buen vino mierda¡¡¡¡


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración: hoy me he puesto a reflexionar, mi cama no es mía en realidad, es de mi padre. La casa, para que hablar…es de mi aguela. Toda la ropa que tengo, ha sido comprada con el dinero de mi padre. Este cuerpazo no es mio, es de la pacha mama y para que hablar de este color de pelo, si es mas teñido que el de Shakira. En definitiva, nada es mio, mucho menos lo es Rurouni Kenshin, son del hombre mas afortunado y envidiado del mundo, Watsuki-sensei.

**Advertencia: ** este ff puede contener lenguaje no apto para personas sensibles. Palabras como mierda, puta, etc. Tal vez sean frecuentes.

**Kaoru, la loca.**

**Capitulo 5:** "Otra mierda…pero con las mismas moscas".

-muajajaja, que tal un gramo?...nononono, muy poco, se por buenas fuentes que Kenshin es muy persistente. Que tal…diez gramos entonces?. Diez gramos, diez gramos…quien da mas, quien da mas. Diez gramos…y se remata el sake para Kenshin con diez gramos de somníferos…-Kaoru susurraba en la oscuridad de la cocina, muy cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Parecía una loca hablándole a un público imaginario, pero bueno, lo importante ahora era buscar una solución al incomprensible enojo del bueno de Kenshin-chan. Con el sake listo para ingerirlo, Kaoru espero pacientemente la llegada de Kenshin en la cocina. Ya solo faltaban tres segundos.

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

-Daijoubu, Kaoru-dono?-pregunto el adorable, pero inocente pelirrojo, mientras hacia su esperada entrada por la puerta de la cocina, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a una sonriente Kaoru.

-Daijoubu Kenshin, es solo que no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que pensé en hacerme de una tasa de sake…me acompañas?.- preguntó con una mirada sonriente y puritana, miradas a las cuales Kenshin ya estaba aprendiendo a traducir. Esta supuesta dulce mirada quería decir claramente: "Kenshin, estoy tramando algo, pero no te lo pienso decir porque no es por tu bien, es por el mio… muajajajaja".

-oro, sake a las tres de la madrugada, esta segura de que no le hace mal al estomago, sessha se precipitaría de un barranco si mañana Kaoru-dono amanece con indigestión.- aseguró Kenshin mientras hablaba con una falsa delicadeza a Kaoru, quien lo miraba diciéndole: "a mi no me convences con esas tontas miradas, rurouni".

-tonto Kenshin, no te preocupes…o acaso crees que es la primera vez que tomo sake?.- Kaoru estaba realmente deseosa de saber las intenciones del pelirrojo. Dejando de lado todos sus pensamientos, entregó a Kenshin un vaso de cerámica conteniendo este, el dichoso sake. Kenshin apenas había bebido un sorbo del líquido ponzoñoso, cuando entró de lo mas campante un somnoliento Sano, quien de un manotazo bebió un sorbo del vaso de Kenshin.

-puajjjjj, a ti solamente se te ocurre tomas sake a estas horas…baka borracho¡¡¡¡.- gritó Sano sentándose al lado de la pareja y dejando sobre la mesa el traicionero licor.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron extrañados, luego miraron a Sano y luego al sake.

-saaaaalta pa´l la´o¡¡¡¡.- gritaron ambos, golpeando en la cabeza al alcohólico de encubierta, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas sobre el tatami.

-a ver, a ver…que tanto ruido hay por aquí, bah, pero si es la bruja y Kenshin…- rabió distraído Yahiko, sentándose al lado de un recostado gallo. Al ver el sake, sorbió sonoramente del vaso, ante la atónita mirada de Kaoru, quien no podía comprender que hacían estos dos idiotas sobrantes despiertos…pero no se esperaba lo que venía caminando seriamente por la entrada.

-Aoshi, mejor vete a acostar, esta haciendo frío.- dijo Kaoru mosqueada y una mirada de: "márchate de una buena vez, maldito seasss¡¡¡¡¡…y ni se te ocurra preguntar el por que, porque juro por kami que te destripo vivo".

-no se preocupe, Kamiya-san, solo vengo por un poco de sake…no he podido dormir.- agregó Aoshi, sin hacer el mas mínimo caso al mal genio de Kaoru. Lentamente, bebió un sorbo de sake.

Pero aun faltaba alguien más en la fiesta del perverso sake.

-ajajajajajajja, se pueden saber que hacen a estas hora bebiendo sake?...y se supone que yo soy el alcohólico…bakas famélicos.- maldijo Hiko, el maestro de la borrachera y del Hitten Mitsurugi, bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso, ante la atónita mirada de los demás hombres y los enrabiados zafiros de una estupefacta Kaoru.

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡, taradoooo¡¡¡¡,como se te ocurre beber todo el sake?¡¡¡¡.- saltó Kaoru, gritándole en todo el tímpano al maestro del los bolseros y golpeándole con su siempre bien ponderado boken en la magnifica cabezota.

-auuuchhhh¡¡¡,pero cual es tu problema?¡¡¡, loca de patio?¡¡. Que yo sepa no es primera vez que bebo sake, ne?.- lloriqueó Hiko, sobándose el cráneo con una mueca de dolor. El resto de los hombres la miraban expectantes, esperando su respuesta. A ninguno de ellos los había retado por beber del sake de Himura…a no ser que…

-que tramas esta vez, Kaoru?.- preguntó al aire Kenshin, mirando cansado hacia el techo y olvidando por completo su usual cortesía.

-mou¡¡¡, Kenshin…absolutamente nada…oyasumi nasai…-murmuró Kaoru con la cabeza gacha y caminando rapidito hacia su habitación.

-y a esta, que le pasa ahora?.- preguntó mirando a Kenshin el retrasado de Sanosuke, con cara de tuto. (N/de/m: tuto es sueño, paja, etc.)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Misao…despierta Misao.- a media voz, Kaoru intentaba despertar sin efecto alguno a la chica que dormía hecha un desparpajo en el futón deshecho. La mujercita abrió sus verdes vigorosamente.

-oro, Kaoru, que quieres?.- preguntó la chica, levantándose del lecho.

-otro oro mas, y te quito a tu Aoshi-sama.- amenazo con voz ronca, haciendo que Misao callara en medio microsegundo y suspirara un "gomen nasai, Kaoru-sama". La nombrada sonrió con afecto.

-tranquila Misao…tengo algo mas importante que contarte ahora, pero primero vamos por Megumi.- sin mas agarró a Misao de la mano y partieron a la habitación del zorro.

-tengo la cura, tengo la cura para la lepraaaaa¡¡¡¡.- fue lo primero que escucharon Kaoru y Misao al entrar a la pieza de Megumi. Una risotada de parte de ellas hizo que la durmiente despertara asustada, pero con el rostro desencajado por la rabia.

-se pueden saber de que se ríen tanto?¡¡¡, si en el sueño yo encontraba el cura de la lepra por obligación…debido a que ustedes estaban contagiadas y se estaban cayendo a pedazos, hohohohoho….- rió Megumi, logrando que Kaoru y Misao la miraran con cara de resentimiento.

-ya basta de idioteces, mujer zorro, lo importante aquí es lo que esta en estos momentos en el comedor…vengan a ver muajajajaja.- carcajeó Kaoru caminando rápidamente hacia la instancia, seguida de unas muy curiosas Misao y Megumi.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-hace sueño- se quejó infantilmente Yahiko, mientras miraba a un muy profundamente dormido maestro de la baba, quien estaba en un estado de absoluta inconciencia, babeando como un bebe.

Los demás bostezaron en aprobación a las palabras del mocosuelo.

Para cuando Kaoru, Megumi y Misao entraron en la sala, los hombres estaban completamente entregados a los brazos de Morfeo, logrando que la baba se juntara en un charco descomunalmente asqueroso.

-juajuajuajua, pero se puede saber que ha sucedido aquí?¡¡.- preguntó Misao con una sonrisa mutante en su rostro, mientras propinaba una tierna patada al estomago de un adormecido Sano. Este se quejo en sueños con un lamento patético.

-hohohohohoho, creo… que esta escena se ha tornado a nuestro favor, ne, Kaoru-chan?.- pregunto Megumi astutamente, mirando a una enfurecida Kaoru, quien miraba a su vez al pelirrojo durmiendo con cara de absoluta tranquilidad, sin soltar nunca su sakabattou, abrazándola como quien abraza a su osito de peluche.

-mongólico. (N/de/m: el que sabe, sabe y el que no es Kazuko, mongólico es una forma de ofender, tarado puede ser un sinónimo, me queda la duda si es un chilenismo, creo que sip, pero bueno, continuemos con el ff).- murmuró Kaoru.- ship, de verdad es momento de cobrar venganza…hagan lo que quieran con ellos. – Habló Kaoru haciendo un gesto de desagrado con la mano.- lo que es yo…me llevo a Kenshin y ni se molesten en ir a molestarme a la pieza, o juro que van a averiguar por si mismas porque me dicen Kaoru la loca en las calles.- advirtió Kaoru llevándose de la mata pelirroja a Kenshin, quien ni en sueños soltaba su espada del carajo. De inmediato desparecieron en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-son todos nuestros…oíste comadreja, es hora de hacer honor a nuestros nombres… ajajajajaja.- dijo Megumi, mientras se acercaba maléficamente a Sano.

-bien, entonces esta es la hora de la venganza, ne, Shinomori Aoshi?.- preguntó Misao mirando con mitad amor, mitad rencor, al apuesto hombre durmiendo "postrado a sus pies", como pidiendo compasión con anticipación. –kyaaaaaaaaaa, esta es por no darme las gracias por cada jodido te que te sirvo, Aoshi-SAMA.-le dijo sarcásticamente y sin mas le propino una fuerte patada en el vientre, ante lo cual Aoshi ni se movió de su lugar. Misao refunfuñó.

-esta vez si que te pasaste, Misao-dono…ajajajjajajaja, pero se la merecía el muy miserable.- Megumi miró como Misao posaba su mano en el mentón, en actitud pensante.- y ni creas que tu te vas a salvar, Sagara Sanosuke…hyaaaaaaaaa.- gritó Megumi, masacrando en una patada certera la cabeza del gallo, quien aparte se sangrar por la nariz, mas no pudo hacer.

Esto de los golpes era medio desestresante…por lo que los demás no se hicieron esperar.

-kyyyyaaaaaaaa…esto es por no ayudarme con el aseo del Aoyia, Aoshi-kun.

-hyaaaaaa…esto es por no hacer de celestina con mi Ken-san, Yahiko, maldito mocoso del demonio.

-kyyyyyaaaaaa…esto es por ser un hentai tan arrogante, Hiko Seijuro, maestro del abuso.

-hyyyaaaaaa…esto es por no pagarme todas las benditas curaciones que te he hecho…mochero de quinta. (N/de/m: mochero: es alguien que busca peleas por el solo gusto.)

-kyyyyyaaaaaa…esta es por Kaoru y por todas las veces que la dejas en vergüenza frente a Himuraaaaa.

Y así pasó la noche en el comedor…entre patadas e insultos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente…

-oro,pero que dolor de cabeza…-musitó Kenshin al despertar. La luz del día le hizo pestañear un par de veces, acomodándose así la vista. La tibieza que sentía sobre su pecho le hizo bajar la mirada, encontrándose con una cabellera color azabache y una mano sobre su pecho.

Kaoru subió su mirada, juntándola con la violeta.

-ohayou…anata.- dijo mientras subía sus calidos labios para juntarlos con los masculinos.

Kenshin podía perfectamente aprovecharse de la situación, total…ya lo habían hecho…o no?.

Ohhh, nop, mejor no aprovecharse de la situación. De un salto inhumano y exagerado, Kenshin salió del futón, antes de ser besado por Kaoru. Pero…por que de pronto hacia tanto frió?. Bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, Kaoru mirando descaradamente el centro de su ser. (N/de/m: nop, no es su ombligo.)

-no miresssssss.-chilló fuera de si Kenshin, mientras tomaba la cabecera del futón y lo utilizaba para cubrir su parte íntima.

-ajajajajajajaja, Kenshin no baka, no recuerdas acaso que en el baño te ví completamente desnudo…y nada que te avergonzaste…ajajajajajaja.- rió Kaoru colocándose en una postura que al rurouni le parecía bastante sensual.

-oro, pero que sucedió anoche, Kaoru-dono?.- preguntó Kenshin mirado disimuladamente la abertura de la yukata de Kaoru. Ella rió por lo bajo.

-queee, no me vas a decir que no te cuerdas Kenshin…si para mi fue la noche mas hermosa de mi vida. Eres un poco hombre, solo te aprovechaste de mí.- lloriqueó Kaoru, haciendo la ofendida y cubriendo su cara con las mantas del futón. Kenshin pestañeó confundido. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado conversando con su maestro en el comedor…pero si Kaoru decía que hacia sucedido, quien era el para no creerle?.

-para mi también fue la noche mas increíble…mi Kaoru.- mintió Kenshin mientras abrazaba fuertemente a una desconsolada Kaoru. Esta reveló su sonrisa más perversa.

-me alegro mucho, anata. Entonces como muestra de mi amor, hoy yo preparare el desayuno.- rió Kaoru y de un salto jubiloso, salio hacia la cocina, por supuesto, primero pasaría a echar una mirada al comedor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-mierdaaaa, me duele todo el cuerpo.- Sano miro hacia su lado y encontró a un durmiente y moreteado Yahiko.- jajajajajajajaja, despierta Yahiko…baka¡¡¡¡.- gritó Sano, zamarreando al muchachito. Este despertó refunfuñando y sobando sus ojos.

-ja…ja…ajajajajajajajajajajaj, Megumi hizo de las suyas nuevamente, ne, ajajajajajajajajajajajajaj.- Yahiko quería seguir riendo, pero un coscorrón le hizo detenerse.- oye, pero que te sucede, gallo idiota¡¡¡.- quejó sobándose el chichón.

-no se de que me hablas, mocoso.- bufó Sano, haciéndose el desentendido. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, encontrándose a un maestro lleno de moretones en la cara y a un Aoshi que dormía amarrado a la mesa de centro. De la nariz le salía una enorme burbuja. Al reventarse sonoramente, Aoshi despertó.

-pero que demon?¡¡¡¡…ejem…que sucedió?.- pregunto escueto Aoshi, mirando a unos sonrientes Sano y Yahiko.

-eso mismo es lo que vamos a averiguar ahora.- Habló Sano, desatando a un adolorido Aoshi de la mesa, los tres salieron de la habitación, pasando a patear al todavía durmiente Hiko. Antes de salir del comedor, Kaoru venia entrando sonriente a la estancia.

-muy bien, Jo-chan, que mierda sucedió anoche?¡¡¡¡.- pregunto histérico Sano, mirando a Kaoru, quien lo miraba astutamente._ Esta es la mía_, pensó Kaoru.

-ajajajajaja, me van a decir ahora que no se acuerdan de lo que sucedió anoche?¡¡¡, Tarados mal nacidos¡¡¡¡¡.- Kaoru notó las miradas de los tres hombres. Observando por sobre el hombro de Sano, pudo ver como el maestro de los flojos seguía durmiendo como si nada sobre el tatami. _Idiota, quien te obligó a tomarte todo el sake, ahora quien sabe cuando mierda vas a despertar…ajajajaj,_ rió Kaoru mentalmente.

-muy bien, muy bien… lo que sucedió es que anoche se quedaron tomando de MI SAKE hasta tarde y cuando se les acabó, me pidieron dinero prestado para salir a comprar mas. No se con que puta de barrio se habrán quedado pegados, pero lo único que se es que me deben…-dudó un momento, pensando en una suma que fuera inalcanzable.- treinta mil yenes.- dijo con cara de nada. (N/de/m: esta cara de nada la conoce quienes viven en Stgo. y veían el canal 2, el programa "plan z"…que, como que eso no existió?. sip, si existió, lo juro…nononono. No estoy loca. Dos hombres vestidos de blanco se llevan monika-dono en una blanca camioneta. Para quienes lo conozcan la cara de nada, yo con mucho gusto se la puedo mandar).

queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- gritaron aterrorizados los tres hombres, con la cara morada y los cabellos parados. Kaoru tuvo que reír ante la inesperada muestra de emociones que soltó Aoshi.- de donde mierda quieres que saquemos el dinero?¡¡¡¡.- volvieron a gritar mas calmados, mirando a Kaoru con cara de cachorro abandonado, con dos patas menos, ciego, hambriento y con un quiste colgando en la barriga.

-no me van a decir que no tienen el dinero, miren que ese es el dinero que le debo al maldito mafioso de Ichiro. Saben muy bien que si no se lo entrego, el muy bastardo es capaz de hacerme una cirugía express sin anestesia, además de una sonrisa gratuita.- avisó Kaoru, mostrando una de sus peores caras. Los hombres tragaron saliva pesadamente.

-a ver, hagamos una cucha. (N/de/m: cucha es juntar dinero). Yo tengo dinero por aquí…sep, doscientos yenes, cuanto tienes tu Aoshi?.- preguntó Sano mostrando en la palma las míseras monedas.

-anoo… bueno pues, yo tengo…uno, dos…mmm…quinientos yenes.- balbució Aoshi con el ojo morado e hinchado, avergonzado de no tener mas dinero. Sano lo miró pensando que debería tomar el dinero suyo y el de Aoshi y corres como hoja que se lleva el viento, pero la mirada tétrica de Kaoru le dijo que si lo hacia, le espera la peor de las torturas del infierno.- y tu Yahiko?.

-eto…yo no tengo nada.- sentenció el chico, mirando hacia el lado.

-jajajajajajaja, y eso es todo lo que tienen, me parece que eso no es suficiente para saldas mi deuda, así que tendrán que trabajar para pagarme lo que me deben.- anunció Kaoru sonriendo.- así que…vayan a la pieza de Aoshi y lleven el encargo que el me trajo de Kyoto y lo llevan al Akabeko. Allá los estaré esperando…ahhh, y no se olviden de llevar a Hiko y a Kenshin.- agregó con cara maléfica.

Kaoru fue por Megumi y Misao y juntas salieron hacia el Akabeko.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-jajajajajajaja, Kaoru si que estas mala hoy ajajajajajaja.- carcajeó Misao mirando a la nombrada, quien solo se frotaba las manos en respuesta.

-hohohoho, ahora si que nos la van a pagar todas juntas, porque anoche estos malditos ni sintieron los golpes.- Aulló enfurecida Megumi.

-muajajajajaja, de verdad si que se pasaron anoche, muchachas, si los pobres no eran ni capaces de pensar normalment…- de repente Kaoru quedó muda, mirando hacia el frente. Las mujeres siguieron su mirada, encontrándose con un perro que gruñía ferozmente.

-perrito…tanto tiempo sin vernos, ehh?- preguntó Kaoru nerviosamente, agachándose para que el perro viviera a hacerle un cariño. El perro corrió veloz, queriendo hacer pagar a Kaoru el doloroso golpe de la vez anterior.

-corramos…ese perro esta locoooo¡¡¡¡.- gritó Misao, haciendo reaccionar a las estatuas de Megumi y Kaoru. El perro alcanzó a agarrar el kimono de Kaoru, tironeándolo con fuerza. La gente que veía tan loca escena solo podía sonreír por como el "juguetón cachorrito" retozaba con su dueña.

-suéltala, perro demente¡¡¡.- bramó Megumi, dándole una patada al can rabioso, pero este ni se percato.

-ohh, no. Otra vez no¡¡¡, perro estúpido.- se quejó Kaoru, sabiendo de ante mano lo que el perro quería hacer. El perro tironeó mas fuerte esta vez, huyendo victorioso con el kimono completo de una semi-desnuda Kaoru, quien solo contaba con su ropa interior para cubrir su parte baja y sus manos para tapar sus prominentes senos. Los hombres al ver a Kaoru tan débilmente vestida, empezaron a chiflar y vociferar. Kaoru se emputeció. (N/de/m: enojó).

-que tanto ven, hambrientos sexuales?.- preguntó Kaoru mirando iracunda a los hombres que la devoraban con la mirada.- acaso nunca han visto un par de bubyss?. (N/de/m: el que ve Los Simpsons sabe que son).

-no como los tuyossss¡¡¡¡.- gritaron los calenturientos, haciendo que Megumi y Misao se sonrojaran de envidia.

-pues miren estas preciosuras, porque nunca mas las volverán a ver…saluden a sus fans chicas¡¡¡.- dijo Kaoru sonriente, mientras sacaba sus manos y mostraba con orgullo a sus "amigas". Megumi y Misao abrieron la boca impresionadas. Tomaron de la mano rápidamente a Kaoru y corrieron despavoridas hasta el Akabeko sin detenerse, pensando celosas, en lo bonitas que realmente eran sus bubyss.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-se puede saber por que yo tengo que cargar a este aborigen?¡¡.- preguntó hastiado Sanosuke, mirando al dormido maestro que descansaba en su espalda.

-porque tu eres el único que tienes la espalda sin machucones, suertudo.- hablaron Aoshi y Yahiko, quienes cargaban dos inmensas cajas en sus brazos, con quien sabe que mierda.

-oi, Kenshin amigo…se puede saber por que llevas esa sonrisa de idiota estampada en la cara?.- Sano lo miró con una sonrisa lujuriosa junto con Yahiko. Aoshi solo sonrió por la buena suerte del rurouni.

-Sano…no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.- murmuró amenazante un sonrojado Kenshin.- chicos, miren a ese perro, no es el kimono de Kaoru el que tiene en el hocico?.- preguntó con "oro ojos".

-pues entonces no me quiero ni imaginar que llevas o que no lleva puesto Jo-chan, jajajajajajajaj.- rió alegre Sano. Yahiko hizo mueca de asco. Aoshi se sonrojo imaginando lo que Sano no quería. Como sería Kamiya-san desnuda?.

-será mejor que vayamos rápido al Akabeko, esto no me huele bien.- instó Kenshin, caminando mas rápido.

-ese olor es Hiko, creo que se hizo pis.- informó Sano con cara de repulsión.

Los cuatro hombres corrieron hacia el restaurante, sin saber que en ese momento, a Hiko le caía del cielo una mezcla blanquecina, cortesía de una gaviota.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Kaoru, por favor, ponte este kimono…que das vergüenza.- Habló Megumi, evitando mirar el pecho de Kaoru.

-chicas, chicas… ahí vienen los muchachos…jajajajajajajaja, pero miren el tamaño de ese chichón en la cabeza de Aoshi ajajajajajajaja.- rió locamente Misao. Las chicas junto a Tae y Tsubame la acompañaron en su risa.

-Kaoru-dono¡¡¡¡.- entró gritando primero Kenshin, buscándola con mirada frenético.

-acá estoy, baka…- sonrió Kaoru al ver la loca expresión del rurouni. En ese momento entró el resto de los hombres. Sano de deshizo del "muerto" lazándolo poco delicadamente al suelo, haciendo un ruido seco.

-aun no despierta el maestro?.- preguntó Megumi, mirando con asco a Hiko propinándole una leve patada para alejarlo de ella.

-mucha cháchara, ahora vayan ustedes adentro, tenemos una obra que comenzar.- dijo Kaoru empujando bruscamente a todos los chicos dentro de un improvisado camerino. A Hiko ni loco lo cargaba, así que de una potente patada lo metió al tocador. Antes de entrar en el, alcanzaron a leer un gigante cartel sobre un escenario que decía: "teatro Kabuki presenta hoy: El Hitokiri y las geishas". (N/de/m: teatro Kabuki es un teatro que es realizado solo por hombres).

-oro?.- murmuraron extrañados ellos. Dentro del camerino les esperaban unas sonrientes Tae y Tsubame.

-ahora chicos…a caracterizarse.- pronunció con tenebrosa voz Tae, haciendo saltar del susto a Aoshi. Últimamente estaba muy nervioso el muchacho.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El público empezó a llegar muy rápido, ocupando todos los asientos. Kaoru sonrío complacida. Con el dinero de las entradas le alcanzaría de sobra para pagarle al mal parido de Ichiro y de paso se reiría de sus amigos.

Tae apareció en el escenario, informando a los espectadores de que se trataba la obra, cuando desapareció tras las cortinas, las luces se apagaron, dando a entender que la ora comenzaba.

Las cortinas se abrieron mostrando un salón de te, de esos medio sucios y libertinos, en donde las geishas hacían sus favores al que pagaba por ello.

En una mesa, cuatro lindas geishas conversaban alegremente, mas Kaoru sabia perfectamente que la geisha mas pequeña era Yahiko con cara de horror y kimono verde claro, la mas alta y delgada de todas era Sano, quien se limitaba a hablar con voz delgada y aguda, vestida de kimono rojo atrevido. "el geisho" alto y con ojos turquesa era Aoshi, quien vestía un sensual kimono negro. Había otro kimono con los ojos cerrados, daba la impresión de que estaba relajada y pensando, pero en realidad estaba con las manos pegadas a un vaso de sake, para que este no se le cayera. Todas lindas y maquilladas, las mujeres no pudieron evitar una sonora carcajada, ante lo cual los chicos se sonrojaron tremendamente.

Con una serena música de fondo, las "mujeres" continuaban conversando, en espera de algún cliente. La música cambió de repente, haciéndose más agresiva. En ese momento entro un hombre disfrazado de samurai, con un daisho al cinto y una coleta pelirroja alta. Las mujeres de inmediato se pararon sonrientes a recibirlo, menos Hiko que continuaba sentado con cara de paz.

-bienvenido mi buen samurai.- exclamó Sano abrazando al pelirrojo hombre. A Sano le parecía bastante divertida la idea de Kaoru, así que aprovechó de jugar con el tonto rurouni.

De repente todo quedó en silencio.

A Kenshin se le había olvidado que decir y tembloroso empezó a rascarse la cabeza sin saber que hacer.

El publicó empezó a parase disgustado por lo aburrido de la obra. Kaoru empezó a distribuir gratuitamente tomates y mugres varias para arrojarles a los desgraciados actores. La lluvia de porqueriítas no de hizo esperar. Los mas exaltados tomaron las sillas y las arrojaron furibundos al escenario, por suerte para "los geishas", estas solo caían sobre la cabeza de Hiko, el maestro de los chichones y del Hitten Mitsurugi.

-jajajajajajajajaja, Kaoru te lanzo de guata al suelo, riendo como condenada, sin poder evitar las lagrimas.

Megumi y Misao trataban de huir rápidamente del lugar.

Aoshi, Yahiko, Sano y Kenshin bajaban camuflados del escenario, pero de las tinieblas salieron un par de clientes insatisfechos, quien los tomaron con las manos arriba y empezaron a pasarlos el resto de la gente. (N/de/m: como en los conciertos cuando le lanzan sobre el público).

Hiko estaba en el piso, con la cabeza amorfa de tantos chichones.

Los espectadores empezaron a robarles las prendas a los actores, dejándolos en cueros, tapándose solo su parte intima con las manos, listos para jugar un penal y pegados a la pared, para que nadie les viera el albo trasero.

En eso entro todo un escuadrón de policía, dispuestos a llevarse a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

-basta de juegos, están todos bajo arresto¡¡¡¡.- gritó el capitán del escuadrón.

De repente todo quedó en pausa.

La gente miro hacia los policías, incrédulos.

-oroooo¡¡¡¡, exclamaron todos los espectadores.

-pero…pero… que mil putas mierdas les pasa con el oro¡¡¡?.- Gritó fuera de si Kaoru, siendo tomada del brazo por un policía.

-señorita Kamiya, queda arrestada por infracción pública a la moral y las buenas costumbres.- anunció el policía mientras se llevaba a una enrabiada Kaoru.

El resto de los policías se llevaron a los demás presentes.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la comisaría…

Podemos ver a un Sano pasando un vaso metálico por los barrotes, haciendo un ruido que tenía con los nervios de punta a Aoshi.

-córtala ya, cabeza de gallo.- Maldijo Aoshi mirando hacia la nada mientras cantaba.- nadie sabrá lo que viví, nadie sabrá que sufro…

Hiko estaba sentado en posición de loto, con un vaso de te aun pegado a las manos, un excremento de gaviota en el pelo y miles de protuberancias en el graneo, pero aun con expresión de paz.

Kenshin injurió a los cielos por ello, mientras bebía de un jarro de sake que su maestro siempre traía bajo su capa.

-a su salud, shishou…- habló mientras tomaba un poderoso sorbo y los escupía en la sonriente cabeza de su maestro.

Continuara…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

gomen nasai por la demora, pero como no tengo internet ahora recien se me dio el momento de poder subirlo, ahora un saludo cariñoso a mis reviews, ya no tengo tiempo para responderlos separadamente, pero saben que les quiero y les agradezco con el corazon:

Megek-Ane himura-Kaoru Himura star-CiNtHiA-kaoru-luna-Arcasdrea-gabyhyatt-michel 8 8 8-aiko1504-kryn-chan-akari-aoi-Kaerii Himura-Satsuki Haru.

Las(os) amo a todas(os). Sabes que jamas te dejaria de lado mi-kun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración:** Kenshin y Cia no me pertenecen. sip, si no al tio Nobu-chan…solo a el le pertenecen, y no lo digo solo yo, también lo dicen todas aquellas que escriben en esta pagina desventurada, también lo dice la Sony, y para que les sigo contando…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me pertenece…no me……AHHH YA, QUE ALGUIEN CALLE A ESTA AHOU¡¡¡¡

Moni-notas: en este capitulo final voy a hacer una parodia a unos programas que me encantan, juro que me hacen reír demasiado… ojalá lo disfruten.

**Kaoru, la loca.**

**Capitulo 6 y final:** "la hora de la verdad, con Kaoru".

-ohhhh, nooo, de donde quieres que saque el dinero, imbecil?.

-ese no es nuestro problema, Kaoru, tu nos metiste en esto…ahora tu nos sacas de aquí¡¡¡¡¡.- gritó Sano agarrándose como un mono de los barrotes de la celda, sacudiéndose y haciendo ruidos animalescos. Solo le faltaba la banana.

El fondo del calabozo, escondidos por la penumbra, se encontraban sentados tres personajes con cara sombría. Seijuro Hiko ya había despertado de su sueño eterno y ahora los dolores se le hacían insoportables. Por mas que intentaba, no recordaba el porque de su claustro y de sus moretones descomunales.

…_el sake?¡¡…Kaoru._

Esa era su única explicación. A su lado, Aoshi miraba por la pequeña ventana que daba a la calle, meditando obviamente. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de recordar el momento en el que el público, enardecido por la pésima actuación de Kenshin, los despojaron hábilmente de sus kimonos, pero más que eso…

…La mirada libidinosa de Misao.

Sonrió de medio lado. Seijuro lo miró entre curioso y divertido. Kenshin solo miraba hacia la celda del lado, en donde estaba cautiva Kaoru y Megumi, esta ultima jugando sola al gato. Kaoru y Sano todavía discutiendo.

Misao y Yahiko?...pues nadie los vio desde la trifulca indecorosa del Akabeko.

-esa sonrisa si que es novedad, Shinomori-san.- Seijuro miró como el gesto de felicidad desaparecía del rostro de Aoshi, dando paso al imperturbable, al serio. –jajajajaja, pero que sucede, parece que solo la chica comadreja tiene el don para hacerte sonreír no?.- Hiko rió más de la cuenta, y el movimiento de la mandíbula le provocó un dolor de cabeza del demonio. Aoshi sonrió mentalmente.

Kaoru seguía en debate con Sano, alegando que cada uno debería pagarse su multa para quedar en libertad…pero pensándolo del siguiente modo:

"_perfil económico del Kenshin-gumi"_

_Nombre: Hiko Seijuro_

_Profesión: alfarero, maestro de Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu._

_Ingresos: muajajaja, deben ser a lo sumo, dos yenes por mes…pobretón vago._

_Descartado¡¡_

Con estas ideas en mente, fue paseando su mirada por cada miembro de su extraño grupo de amigos, dándose cuenta de que desde Megumi hasta Kenshin, ninguno era capaz de conseguir el dinero para salir de esta prisión hedionda a miseria.

Kenshin miraba enfurecido por la sonrisa irónica de Kaoru, de repente ella se levantó, caminando hacia la rejilla.

-carceleroooo¡¡¡, necesito hablar con usted. Carcelero, carcelero, carcelero, car…¡¡¡¡¡.- gritaba Kaoru haciendo gala de una monotonía de profesionales.

-ya callen a esa maldita mujeeeeer¡¡¡.- el carcelero se acercó gritando y buscando callar de una buena vez a la loca esa.

Pero no venía solo…lo acompañaban jovencita de larga trenza oscura y un joven de pelos parados.

-Misao¡¡, sácame de aquí por favor…- Suplicaba Sano arrodillado. Misao rió muy bajito.

-señor Aoshi, vengo a sacarlo de aquí.- hablo muy orgullosa la joven, sintiéndose útil.

Aoshi se puso de pie muy lento y serio, ante la mirada sorprendida del resto del grupo. El carcelero abrió la rejilla y Aoshi salio dándoles la espalda a los demás. Luego empezó a girar su cabeza hasta dejarla ladeada…el rostro impasible.

Y como si nada les saco la puntita de la lengua en un acto de sacar envidia muy infantilmente. Siempre serio.

Al resto se les cayo la cara…maldito Aoshi!.

Misao le tomo la mano y juntos salieron de la pocilga, pero antes Misao murmuró casi en la salida un **¡lo siento mucho!** Y un **¡prometo cuidar el dojo, Kaoru!. **

Misao dando pequeños saltitos al caminar.

Yahiko carcajeó ante lo que seguramente sucedería ahora.

-mocoso¡¡¡.- Seijuro urgido.

-Yahiko-chan¡¡¡.-un histérico Sano.

-Yahiko-sama.- esa fue Megumi, astuta como siempre.

-sácanos de aquí!.- terminaron gritando al acorde. Lagrimas en los ojos… enternecedor¡¡.

Kaoru y Kenshin permanecieron tranquilitos, calladitos y pensativos.

Mirándose mutuamente. A Kenshin le pareció ver una mirada de tranquilidad en Kaoru.

Tal vez…solo tal vez podría haber vuelto a ser la misma?.

La pregunta fue descartada cuando vio como Kaoru le pagaba al guardia, y este la dejaba libre.

-jajajajajajajaa, realmente pensaban que los iba a sacar, si no tengo ni un céntimo¡¡¡- aclaró el tarado de Yahiko, mostrándoles el ojo. Salió corriendo al de sentir el aura enrabiada de Hiko.

Kaoru aun se mantenía de pie, mirándolos con una mirada que parecía de culpabilidad. Pero no dijo nada y salio de ahí, casi huyendo. Los que quedaron no dijeron nada, solo se miraron con pena. Todavía les quedaban cinco largos días de prisión si alguien no les pagaba la multa.

Lo mejor sería cantar algunas canciones, o jugar al bachillerato…o empezar a matar cucarachas….que demonios¡¡¡¡.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya en el dojo, Misao y Aoshi, mejor dicho solo Misao discutía. Alegaba como enferma mental, levantando los brazos de forma sugerente. Gesticulando y paseándose por el comedor, mientras Aoshi solo se limitaba a mirarla con ojos furiosos. El alegaba que debían marchar ese mismo día a Kyoto, mientras que Misao quería quedarse.

-señor Aoshi, nuestros amigos están pasando por un mal momento…acaso no entiende que no podemos dejarlos solos ahora?. Kaoru siempre nos ha ayudado y Himura le salvó la vida, por favor no les demos la espalda.- terminó Misao con las manos en su pecho, aparentando una ternura.

Aoshi la observó por un momento y Misao creyó haberlo convencido, pero este la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la llevó casi a la rastra a la habitación en la que dormían. Misao se quejaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-escúchame Misao, no voy a permitir que estoy locos sean una mala influencia para ti. Así que guarda tus cosas porque nos vamos de inmediato… y es una orden.- Aoshi terminó con una mirada "made in antártica", o sea… mega fría, que no dejaba espacio a quejas.

Misao hizo un puchero y por primera vez en su vida, no alegó nada, de puro miedo que sentía. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero escuchó un sonido poco usual. Observó a Aoshi… el muy maldito se estaba riendo¡¡¡.

De repente, las risitas ya no eran risitas.

Eran dementes carcajadas y este no podía hacer mas que sujetarse el estomago de tanto que le dolía.

-te lo creíste todo…jajajajaja…pero que inocente…Jajajajajaaj… JAJAJAJAJAJAJUAJUAJUA.- Aoshi seguía sacudiéndose, hasta que Misao, rodeada de llamas y con feroces colmillos se marchó a sacar a sus restantes amigos de la cárcel. (N/de/m: no podía hacer que lo golpeara, es su Aoshi-sama después de todo.)- pero es que ya nadie tiene sentido del humor?.- preguntó el hombrazo al aire con voz temblorosa por la nueva corrida de risotadas.

En tanto en la cocina del dojo, Kaoru tomaba de su sake, medio preocupada, medio divertida, imaginando a sus amigos en la cárcel:

A Kenshin diciendo "oro" por cada cucaracha y ratón que pasara por el frente.

A Sano mirando con hambre a los mismos bicharracos, pensando como un cavernícola al intentar buscar una forma de hacer fuego y cocinarlos.

A Hiko buscando un amigo para contarle lo perfecto que era el, en el manejo de la espada y otras cosas… lastima que los ratoncitos no tuvieran ningún interés en el. Muajaja.

A Megumi hinchándole la cabeza a todos, con sus comentarios ácidos acerca de una "Tanuki tacaña", "a que hora sirven la cena", "Sanozuke Sagara pobre miserable muerto de hambre", "Hiko-sama cállese que ni los ratones lo soportan", "Ken-san otro oro mas y juro que ya no me caerías bien" y "carcelero… aléjeme de estos hombres desquiciados que me enferman con su idiotez".

Perversa Megumi!.

Pero bueno, después de sacar cuentas, ni siquiera le alcanzaba para sacar a uno de ellos, así que lo mejor sería dejarlos como amigos que eran… juntos hasta el final.

Que desgracia.

Kaoru seguía con su usual humor hasta que un ruido molesto y conocido empezaba a acentuarse…

-noooo, esos crujidos de huesos me matan!.- aulló Kaoru tirándose de los cabellos.

Eran los matones retardados de Ichiro, que, de la misma forma en la que se habían marchado la última vez, ahora entraban.

A zancadillas y borrachos.

Los matones se dispersaron, dejando entrar al mafioso.

-Kamiya Kaoru, como anda todo por acá?.- preguntó Ichiro fumándose un cigarrillo y paseándose por la estancia.

-cállate imbecil, ya tengo tu dinero… y deja de fumar aquí, no seas atorrante.- retó Kaoru espantando el humo con las manos. Se levanto para sacar el dinero de un jarrón y se lo entregó al acreedor. El hombre lo contó con una sonrisa astuta en la cara.

-pero Kamiya, aquí no esta el dinero de los intereses por la demora!.- alegó chasqueando los dedos. En un instante, los matones estaban tronando los dedos a su lado. Kaoru estaba que saltaba sobre ellos y les reventaba la cara a puñetazos.

-pero… si nunca hablamos de intereses, maldito zorroo, te crees muy astuto no, pero yo te tengo una guardada!.- bramó muy picada Kaoru, mirando hacia el interior del dojo.- que pase la esposa de Ichiro!.- invitó a una mujer que salía de las habitaciones, con la cara cabizbaja.

-pero que mier…!.- gritó Ichiro, siendo interrumpido por un golpe de su esposa.

-Ichiro, cuentas veces te he dicho que no digas groserías!.- bramó la mujer con una voz agudísima y tan desagradable, que todos lo presentes tuvieron que taparse lo oídos.

Los matones vieron divertidos la escena y decidieron unánimemente que lo mejor seria verla sentados, tomando el rol de público. En ese mismo momento, los ex –reos junto con Misao hicieron su entrada, encontrándose con la escenita.

-pero eso no es todo, señora esposa de Ichiro. Dígame, usted sabia que su esposo es un mafioso narcotraficante de drogas y que además… tiene otra esposa!.- Kaoru apenas podía aguantar las ganas de reír y el hecho de ver entrar a Aoshi carcajeando no ayudaba para nada a su autocontrol. _Y este de que se ríe?_.

-Ichiroooo!.- es escucho el grito reprochador de la mujer. Ichiro se encogió al ver venir un nuevo golpe a su cabeza.

El público gritaba enfadado cosas como: "poco hombre" o "infiel desvergonzado" .

-que pase la otra esposa de Ichiro!.- Kaoru vio entrar a la otra mujer con un palo en la mano, dispuesta a masacrar al traidor a golpes. Pero cuando lo iba a golpear la primera esposa se opuso, empezando una pelea por el amor de Ichiro.

-Kaoru-dono… creo que ya es suficiente, detenga esto por favor.- conciliador siempre, Kenshin intentaba detener peleas innecesarias. Pero Kaoru estaba muy lejos de querer detener la pelea, con lo divertida que estaba.

-pero Ichiro, hay algo que sus mujeres desean contarle, cierto señoras?.- preguntó Kaoru mirando a las agresivas féminas.

-que?.- preguntaron confundidas ambas.

El público (Sano, Megumi, Hiko, Misao, Aoshi y matones) soltaba sonidos de pregunta y asombro como "ohhhhh?", "mmmmhhh?" o "ahhhhh!". Un pequeño "oro? se escucho por ahí.

-Ichiro, tus esposas también te engañan…con Aoshi y Sanozuke!.- Kaoru se empeñaba en no reír, pero al ver las caras de confusión de los mencionados y de rabia de Megumi y Misao, tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta que le sangró.

Un minuto de silencio…

Luego muebles por los aires, patadas voladoras, guantazos, maldiciones y escupos en la cara.

Todos peleando con todos. Los únicos ajenos a la pelotera, eran Kaoru, Kenshin y Hiko, este último tomando todo el sake, sus pertenencias y el dinero de Ichiro y partiendo tranquilamente silbando en dirección a Kyoto. Sin que nadie lo notara hasta tres días después de su huida.

Kenshin miró tristemente a Kaoru a los ojos, mientras las cosas seguían volando sobre sus cabezas.

-creo…que lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí…- habló Kenshin con voz vagabunda.

En ese momento la pelea paró, fijando todos sus miradas en la pareja estelar, lanzando palabras como "noooo", "pero Kenshin…", "usted no tiene la culpa" y hasta uno que otro "vete de una buena vez" o "y a quien le importa?".

Kaoru no sabía que hacer, una mezcla de sentimientos se acumuló en su cabeza y se sintió desorientada. La niebla que cubría su cabeza se disperso, dejándole ver a la verdadera Kaoru.

-no Kenshin, si tu te vas… que voy a hacer yo, quédate a mi lado… por siempre.- terminó con voz suave Kaoru, acercándose al pelirrojo quien le mirada gratamente sorprendido. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo estrecho, dejándose casi morados.

El público dejo salir suspiros enamorados con forma de vocales como "ahhhhh", "ehhhh", "ihhhhh", "ohhhh", "uhhhh" y uno que otro "patético" o "bésala imbecil".

-en realidad Kenshin, creo que quienes deben irse son ellos.- rió Kaoru mirando enfadada al público indiscreto.

Estos empezaron a quejarse con frases como "no, no, no nos moverán", "a ver a ver, quien lleva la batuta, los invitados o los hijos de put…", "ohh bueno, adiós" y uno que otro "primero sirvan la cena, mezquinos" o "ni pensaba quedarme en este dojo de mierda".

Y así, cada uno fue marchándose ante la mirada divertida de Kaoru y Kenshin. Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Kenshin empezó a cocinar algo para cenar, con lo poco y nada que quedaba en la despensa.

_Sessha se alegra mucho de que Kaoru-dono volviera a ser la misma de antes, ahora todo volverá a ser como antes de gozaru yo… oro?._

Miró hacia el techo al escuchar un crujido y todo se volvió negro cuando un pedazo del techo cayó sobre su pelirroja cabeza.

Kaoru entro en la cocina dispuesta a ayudar a Kenshin, por ultimo, cortando las verduras. Pero lo que encontró la dejo asustada. Corrió ayudar al desfallecido hombre.

-Kenshin, Kenshin… estas bien?.- preguntó urgida al ver como el hombre abría los ojos.

-como un toro, preciosura…- murmuró sensualmente Kenshin, guiñándole un ojo.

_Definitivamente, tengo que arreglar el techo del dojo…_ pensó Kaoru mientras veía a Kenshin sacándose lentamente el gi magenta para luego arrojarlo por los aires, mientras acorralaba a la sonriente mujer en la pared.

…_el próximo año… Quizás?_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Kaoru, la loca finalizado.**

Talcahuano, Chile. 05/06/06, 03:06 am, en mi casa tomando leche con te y esta lloviendo potente…lo juro que tengo susto!.

Después de estos meses, demoras, locuras e idioteces, esta historia llega a su fin. Como verán, los finales nunca se me dan, pero que le voy a hacer no?.

Desde esta parte del mundo, les doy las gracias a todas, de verdad que me sorprendí con la cantidad de reviews que tuve, me parece increíble, magnifico, porque yo soy relativamente una escritora nueva. Que felicidad.

Pero no me preocupo, porque aun tengo muchas ideas y la verdad es que por más que intento escribir ff dramáticos o angustiosos no se me da la cosa. Me ponen media triste, si con suerte estoy haciendo el peor de los pecados… y ni con eso, porque igual me salen escenas de humor suave.

Auchhhh… me acabo de pegar con la esquina del escritorio, maldito mueble, esta en conspiración con este pc lleno de virus.

Como dije una vez, ahora que termine este ff, voy a subir uno nuevo… pero este es un chilenísimo, todo sucederá el Chile, y lo quise hacer para demostrar que me enorgullezco de la forma en la que hablamos y como somos porque: "somos cabros chicos, cabros chicos chicos, chicos pero grandes, pulentos pero piantes…que es ser piante?...ahhhh es algo muy elegante" sip me encantan los pulentos, la que estudia no los puedes ver.

Para terminar, no se si soy muy cargante, pero de verdad les agradezco, juro que las amo mucho, mucho… pero solo como amigas, no se hagan ilusiones conmigo.

Muchas, muchisimas, mega ultra graciasssssss.

Pd: si están enamoradas, escuchen la canción hoy ten miedo de mi, de Fernando Delgadillo…se mueren!.


End file.
